Herstory
by MandaLynWilson
Summary: ON HOLD-Drea Swan comes to visit her cousin Bella to tell her of their fey ancestry & powers, only to learn she's consorting w/vamps. Now the Volturi are headed to Forks for a showdown. Will Drea's power make a difference? canon pairings  Drea/Jacob
1. Andrea's Arrival

Herstory

_Summary: _A possible history for the Swans with specific implications for Bella. When Bella's older cousin, Andrea Swan, shows up on her doorstep, Bella will learn some amazing things about her long lost cousin and herself. Maybe she'll even discover why all the bizarre things that have happened in her life in the past few years have happened.

A/N: This story would fall between _New Moon_ and _Eclipse_, going AU at that point.

A million thanks to all my wonderful betas! I love you all so much!

"There is no such thing as a problem without a gift for you in its hands. You seek problems because you need their gifts." ~Richard Bach

_Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The following story is simply a fun "what-if" take on her masterpiece. I do not profit from the following piece in any way. _

Chapter 1 Andrea's Arrival

Upstairs in her room, Bella was organizing her notes from class when she heard a knock on the front door. She hadn't been expecting anyone, but hopeful that it might be Edward, she tore down the stairs to jerk open the door.

"Andrea!" Bella squealed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, little cousin! Miss me?" Andrea asked as she pulled her younger cousin into a tight, bear-hug. Releasing Bella, Andrea laughed as she explained her sudden appearance. "I am here on leave from the university to do some local research and I was hoping that maybe you and Uncle Charlie might put me up for a couple weeks. What do you think?"

"Of course! This is great! It's been so long since I've seen you. What have you been up to?" Bella was so excited to see her cousin she was practically hoping on the spot.

"Well, I'll tell you all about it, but do mind if I come in out of this wet?"

Blushing head to toe in embarrassment, Bella stepped aside to let Andrea into the house. "Sorry, Drea. I'm just so happy to see you!" 

"Ha, likewise, Bells, but I've been traveling for hours and I'm pretty tired. Any chance of a cup of coffee?"

"Sure. No problem. Come sit in the kitchen and I'll brew some."

"Thanks, kiddo. So, what have you been up to? Aren't you about to graduate?"

"Yeah, not long now."

"What else? Boyfriend?"

"Kind of..."

"Now, Bells, how do you 'kind of' have a boyfriend?"

"Well, it is just that boyfriend seems like a silly word when applied to Edward."

"Edward, huh? What does Charlie think of him?"

"Long story...but he's coming around. Oh, Drea, I can't wait for you to meet him!"

"Just the look in your eyes when you talk about him makes me like him already!"

Bella laughed, remembering immediately why she loved Drea so much. She'd always been so perceptive and she always put others first. "I'll tell you all about him, but first tell me what you have been doing. I haven't seen you in years."

"Okay, well, you know I went to college to study anthropology. I'm sure you heard I failed out. That's how Daddy took it anyway. I imagine that's what he told Uncle Charlie."

The blush returned to Bella's cheeks as she nodded yes. That was exactly what she had heard from her dad. Andrea supposedly had failed out of college and gone backpacking across Europe. Something that made her father, Bella's Uncle Greg, very upset.

"Believe what you will little cousin; I won't argue semantics with you. I did drop out, although not for any reason Daddy might have known about. I wanted to study our ancestry. Where we come from, who we are. The quest led me initially to parts of England and then Ireland. I discovered some pretty amazing things that I think you'll be interested in, but we'll get to that later. After I found the answers I was looking for, I wrote a grant to get funding to study some unique populations, ones that have protection myths in their histories. I've been to a lot of really incredible places, dear Bella. I know my education has not been traditional, but it has been of my own choosing."

"Wow! That's amazing. I'm really jealous of how brave you are. Knowing what you want and going after it like that with no support is pretty amazing." Bella stared at her cousin with a look of awe on her face.

"Now, Bells. Don't be dramatic. I just live my life everyday. Just like you. Are you going to tell me that you don't take every risk to do what you want, no matter what? How about that long story about Uncle Charlie not being crazy about your boy?"

"I guess you're kind of right. I did take a pretty big risk to keep Edward in my life, but it wasn't a choice for me. I can't live without him. Total survival instincts, nothing else."

"Well, whatever it is, dearest, love certainly looks good on you." The heartfelt comment brought the color again to Bella's cheeks. "You certainly embarrass easily, don't you?" Drea asked, her gentle laugh echoing on the kitchen walls as the coffee maker sputtered out the last few drops of fresh coffee.

"Cream and sugar?" Bella asked, ever the polite hostess.

"Yes, please. Anyway, I do ramble sometimes, but basically, I am officially back in school now. I'm in a program that allows me to continue studying protection myths. Hence, I'm here, hoping to meet and speak with some of the local Quileute tribe."

"You know, I know some of the Quileutes. They are old family friends. I'm sure between me and Charlie, we can introduce you to some people who will be happy to help."

"That'd be great! Thanks. Speaking of my studies... let me tell you a little more about what I've learned about our ancestry. Has your dad ever told you any of the old stories that Great-grandpa Swan used to tell him and my daddy when they were little?"

"Not that I recall, but I'd love to hear some," Bella answered as she set the coffee in front of Drea on the table. She settled back into the chair across from her for what would no doubt be an entertaining tale. Drea had always had a flair for storytelling.

"Daddy always said they were nonsensical, ridiculous wastes of time, but I used to love to hear Grampy Swan talk about the old country and the magics. Of course, they were just silly stories to me back then, but he would swear they were all completely true. He said the stories had been told from generation to generation for as long as anyone could remember. They were beautiful stories Bella; I wish you could have known Grampy. He was an amazing man. I wish I had recorded some of them or at least written them down. Anyway, the stories were what sparked my curiosity. According to Grampy, we are descended from the fey. I know you probably think these are just stories told to children, but Bella, you have no idea! I've learned so many incredible things in the past few years. You'll never believe me, but I'll tell you anyway."

"You'd be surprised what I might believe. Let's just say that I'm not as opposed to the possibility of myths being reality as I might have been a few years ago."

"Wow, Bells, cryptic much?" Drea asked gently with a smile before taking a sip of her coffee.

"You have a lot of room to talk, Drea," Bella answered with a shrug. Before Drea had a chance to continue her story the front door swung open and Charlie stepped into the kitchen.

"Uncle Charlie!" Drea jumped up to give him a hug.

"Well, hello there, Andrea," Charlie greeted her, trying to be friendly and slip out of her arms at the same time. "It's been too long. How's your dad?"

"It has been way too long, Uncle Charlie. Daddy's okay. He said to send you his best. Listen, Uncle Charlie, I have a favor to ask. I'm up here studying the local Quileute tribe for the next few weeks. Do you think I could stay here with you and Bella?"

"Why, sure. We'd be glad to have you. I know I'd worry about Bella less with another adult around to keep an eye out," Charlie chuckled, teasing Bella.

"Very funny, Dad," Bella slapped his arm playfully before turning her attention back to Andrea. "What he means is, he'll feel better if you would play chaperone for Edward and me."

"Um, by my count...wait, how old are you Bella? Aren't you eighteen?" Drea asked with a grin, knowing she was just stirring up trouble.

"Try telling him that," Bella sighed, exasperated. "I guess I should get some dinner cooking. I got so caught up with Drea's story, I lost track of time."

"Drea's story?" Charlie asked as he removed his coat and gun.

"Yeah, Dad. She was telling me about Grampy Swan."

Charlie smiled and shook his head before replying. "Oh yeah, Grandpa could tell some crazy stories, that's for sure. You going to tell us one over dinner?"

"Oh, well, to be honest, I'm pretty tired and I'm not hungry. I'm not really on Pacific Time yet. I could use a nap though. Do you mind?" Drea asked, stifling a yawn.

"Not at all. Drea, why don't you go on up to my room and take a nap. Dad, go watch TV and I'll get some dinner going." Bella sent them on their respective ways and began puttering around the kitchen.

"Hey Dad," Bella called into the living room.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Do you think you could call Billy and see if he would talk to Drea? I don't think she has made contact with anyone in La Push yet and it would probably help her out."

"Ah, Bells. Just call Jacob, already."

"I told you, Dad, he's not taking my calls."

"Nu-uh, Bells, stop trying to avoid the issue. You need to talk to that boy. You owe him something."

"I know, but believe me, I've tried!"

"Who're you trying to convince? Try again. Call him. See if he'll meet Andrea and help her out."

"Okay, but don't make her suffer for me. If Jake won't take my call, will you talk to Billy?"

"Sure, but give it an honest effort, Bells."

Bella got dinner going and made her way to the phone. This was not a call she was looking forward to. She'd been trying to smooth things over with Jacob ever since she got back from Italy. She couldn't really blame him for being pissed, but she hoped he'd forgive her one day. Her hopes were low as she listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Jacob? It's me, Bella. Please don't hang up." She rushed the words out hoping his sleepy state would allow her to say what she wanted before it was too late.

"What do you want, Bella? I'm trying to sleep. Some of us have responsibilities to protect people that keep us up all night." The sharp tone of his voice was like a knife stabbing her heart. She knew then that she hadn't really wanted him to answer. She didn't want to feel the guilt.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm calling because... well, it's stupid, I guess. My cousin, Andrea, is in town. I don't know if you remember her not, but she wants to come to La Push while she's here and study the tribe. I know the last thing you want is me asking you for a favor, but it's not really for me exactly..."

"Sure, Bella. Whatever. Call me tomorrow. I'm going back to sleep." With that, Jacob hung up and Bella released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Being around Jacob was going to be torture.

She and Charlie finished dinner quietly, as usual, and Bella headed upstairs to check on Drea. The bedroom door squeaked as she entered and Andrea woke, slowly stretching and climbing out Bella's bed.

"This is going to be a tight fit. I guess I forgot how small your dad's house is. Maybe I should just head into town and see about a room somewhere."

"Absolutely not," Bella protested. "We'll make room. I'll make a pallet in the floor by the bed. We have too much catching up to do."

"Okay, okay! Don't twist my arm!" Drea replied with a sarcastic laugh, "Seriously, I'm relieved. It's nicer to be around family. I've had too little of that in the past several years."

Bella pulled Drea into another hug and held her tight for a moment. Then the girls gathered bedding and starting turning the room into sleeping quarters for two.

"There are leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry later." 

"Thanks, Bells. You're a doll. Sweet dreams!" Drea called to Bella as she snuggled down into the sleeping bag on the floor.

"You too, Drea. And Drea?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too."


	2. The Monster In Her Room

Chapter 2 The Monster in Her Room

A/N: Thanks, betas! Love you guys!

Drea woke up way too early with her belly growling. It was still very dark out. She slipped downstairs to find something to eat. She found the leftovers Bella put in the fridge for her. She didn't bother to heat them up, worried she'd disturb her hosts. As she ate quietly in the dark she started thinking about how nice it might have been to grow up in a small town like Forks with her cousin. Would she have ever gone looking for trouble if she'd been satisfied with her life? Probably not.

Drea had been a lot of places in the last few years, and for all the insight she'd gained into her history, she'd gained twice as much trouble. People whose ancestors were protectors, by definition, had enemies. When Drea dug up her past and her powers, she inadvertently dug up those enemies too. She shrugged off the macabre line of thought as she placed her dirty dishes carefully into the sink and started tiptoeing back upstairs. She was in Forks, Washington now, a quiet, inconsequential corner of the world. For once she was away from trouble, at least for a little while, she hoped.

When Drea reached the door to Bella's room she froze with her hand on the door knob. Had she just made herself paranoid? No. She was sure that she sensed something on the other side of the door. There was danger and whatever it was, was in Bella's room. She flung the door open. The monster was standing right over her cousin. How could she have been so stupid to lead them here? He looked up at her with a curious look on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, apparently trying not to disturb his young victim sleeping before him.

"Who am I? Who are you? What are you doing in my cousin's room?" Drea extended her right arm towards the predator, who was still standing way too close to Bella for comfort. She called on the power of her ancestors and her right palm began to glow. "Step away from her. She's nothing to you. It's me you want," she told him, trying to get his attention away from her still sleeping cousin.

He chuckled lightly and held his hands up in surrender. Some trick, no doubt. Drea mused, she'd not let her guard down. He came here for something, but she'd make sure he didn't get it. "I assure you, Miss. She is certainly not nothing to me and it is not you that I want."

Drea moved to put her body between Bella's and the monster at the foot of her bed. Before she could question him further, she heard Bella stir. "Drea? What's going on? What's that light?"

"Relax, Bella. I'll explain it all later, I promise. For now, trust me and stay behind me."

"Why?" Bella, her voice full of sleep and her eyes still half-closed, had not yet noticed the other presence in her room.

"Bella...I think your friend here has the wrong idea..." The monster finally spoke up.

"Edward?" Bella called to him.

"Edward?" Drea yelped as her head snapped around to stare incredulously at her sleepy cousin, breaking her first rule of never taking your eye off of the enemy. "Bella, please tell me you're joking!" Drea begged as she returned her attention to the stone-cold killer who was apparently _dating_ her cousin.

"Drea, please calm down. I know it might seem unusual that my boyfriend just shows up in my room in the middle of the night, but I promise you I don't need to be protected from him." Bella explained as she pushed Drea away and climbed out of bed.

Drea watched in shock as Bella walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her close. What was she going to do now? Not attack him, she supposed, lowering her arm and releasing the power for the moment.

"Bella, listen to me, please. This boy is not what you think he is. Please! Move away from him and come back toward me."

"Drea, I know everything about this 'boy' that there is to know, so don't you fret about that. Wait...what do you know?"

"I know he's a blood-thirsty monster who exists to kill. Now, please, Bella. Think!"

"Okay...I'm not sure how you know whatever you think you know, but I assure you that Edward is not a killer. He's a...vegetarian." She said the last like it was something to be proud of and gazed up into the monster's golden eyes. Golden eyes? It was worse than Drea feared.

"A vegetarian, huh? Edward...Cullen? That's just great, Bella! Not only do you get yourself involved with vampires, but you have to go and get involved with the Cullen clan? You have no idea the danger you're in!" Drea was practically screaming at her at this point.

"Would you please calm down before you wake Charlie?" Bella hissed at her overly dramatic cousin. "How do you know who he is?"

Drea let out an exasperated sigh, rolled her eyes to heaven in a silent prayer, and collapsed on Bella's bed. Edward, who had been staring at Drea this whole time, ready to defend his Bella should the need arise, pulled her tighter into his arms. Whoever this mysterious girl was, she was dangerous. That he could sense for sure. Bella snuggled further into Edward's stony embrace.

"I'm not telling you anything in front of _him_. Anything you say to him is accessible to the ones with the red eyes. Tell me you don't trust those killers too?"

"No, I don't. But I do trust the Cullens!" Bella whispered defensively.

"Of course you do. Here I was thinking I was leaving all this behind by coming here. I suppose next you'll tell me that the Quileute legends are true too? Werewolves in the Pacific Northwest?"

"Well...uh..." Bella stuttered as Drea stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh God! I was being ironic! Jeez, I cannot seem to get away from all this! And Bella, really...the Cullens?"

"And, what, may I ask do you have against my family?" Edward finally spoke up. addressing the rude young woman who looked entirely too much like his beloved Bella for his taste. She was taller, but her skin, her hair, her...scent...were eerily similar. All except for her eyes. They stood out in stark green contrast to Bella's soft chocolate orbs. And there was something else... "I can't hear you..."

"I haven't said anything yet, genius! And _you_ are admired for your brain power among your kind," Drea scoffed at him before it dawned on her what he'd meant. "Oh, that's right, you're the telepath. But you can't read my mind. Probably not Bella's either, right?"

Drea chuckled to herself. Her natural defenses protected her from this one, but her magics would keep her safe from the others too.

"What I have against your _coven_," she emphasized the word in contrast to Edward's use of the term family, "is that you are a bunch of dangerous hypocrites whose very existence will one day give the others an excuse to start slaughtering us or keeping us in camps or farms." Drea paced the room anxiously, never letting the monster out of her sight.

"You want to play human, but you're not one of us! Not only do you put human lives in danger every single delusional day of your existence, you put our entire species at risk to the red-eyed ones. What do you think will happen when you screw up too badly, huh? You know!" She accused him pointedly.

"Does she? Does Bella know that they will come in and slaughter every single person who witnesses your failure just to protect their secret? Does she know they will kill her just because she knows what you are?"

"She knows." Edward conceded, hanging his head low in apparent shame.

"Then why are you doing this to her? Why put her in danger? What is your game, vamp?" Drea began grilling him.

"Easy, Drea. Want to stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here between you two?"

"She's right though, Bella. It is too dangerous. I am so sor..." Edward began apologizing.

"Stop it! Both of you! Drea, were you not just chastising Charlie for treating me like a child? Why do you think you can do the same thing now? And Edward, I swear to God, if you apologize for being in my life again...I don't know what I'll do, but you will not like it!" Bella promised him, fighting to keep her voice down.

"You're acting like a bratty, irrational child. This is stupid and dangerous, Bella. I love you. I want to protect you," Drea tried to reason with her.

"You cannot protect me _and_ take me away from Edward. I told you. It's not a choice, it's a survival instinct."

"More like a suicidal instinct," Drea retorted while Edward failed at keeping his chuckle to himself.

"Would you two please just shove it? Thanks! Now, two things, Drea, and don't stall on me. Where was that light coming from and how do you know about the Cullens?"

"Fine, but not in front of him! I told you, there are things I want you to know that his kind does not need to know."

"Don't be silly, Drea. I have no secrets from Edward."

"You mean he _can_ see in your head?"

"Well, no, but..."

"You mean you just tell him everything...of course you do. Fine, but we will regret this one day," Drea warned her. "First of all, Grampy was right. We are descended from the fey. Our people were protectors. We kept humans safe from evil. As is true with any people who work and fight together, some of the humans and fey fell in love and started families. That is where our line originates. It is why we can pass for human, especially if, like you, we are not aware of and do not use our powers."

"We have powers?" Bella interrupted.

"Yes. The light you saw was coming from my palm. It is called Holy Fire. I can call it to my hand anytime I need to. It is the only tool we possess that is effective against the vampires. It can burn and even scar them." Bella looked like she was going to interrupt to protest, but Drea surged forward to deter her. "We also have a natural defense to most of their powers. It's why he can't read our thoughts. I have other magics that protect me from their other powers, like precognition and empathy."

"Which is probably why Alice didn't know you where coming. Or did she, Edward? Is that why you're here?"

"No, Bella. Alice didn't mention anyone being here and I know she would have. That also means she's protected from Jasper's influence."

"Good. So it works on her. I wondered after I heard about her if she would see me or not." Drea confessed, breathing a sigh of relief. "And Jasper is the empath? Controlling the emotions of others is just wrong!"

"Where have you learned so much about my family?"

"I'm not here to answer your questions, vampire. Just hers," Drea indicated Bella with a nod of her head.

"Must I repeat the question?" Bella asked annoyed with her cousin's attitude towards him.

Drea rolled her eyes. "While I was studying our ancestry, I was awarded a mysterious grant to come study a seemingly similar group of 'protectors' in Italy. I was such a naïve fool. Once I started using my powers they could track me. They hooked me into their trap easily and I found myself wandering the streets of Volterra to study the _righteous Saint Marcus_. Needless to say I was beyond surprised at what I learned. I was still surprised when I survived that place, although Felix will be sporting that scar for some time to come. I guess now I know why he let me go."

"What do you mean? Why would they just let you go?"

"At first I thought I'd just outsmarted them. Pretty stupid, huh? Now, I'm fairly sure they just let me go and set me up to come here. Do you know what that evil bastard Aro wants more than anything? Do you, Bella? He wants exactly what I led him to. He wants exactly what I have just become. Damn it, Bella. All that shit about me making my own choices and controlling my own life...all I've managed to do is make myself a pawn in one of _their_ stupid little power plays!" Drea's accusation thrown pointedly at Edward to make it clear who she was referring to. Drea began pacing, her mind running through ways to protect her family from what she was running from.

Bella turned and looked to Edward to answer the still unanswered question, "What does he want?"

Edward became very still behind her. He looked down and the shame filled his eyes. He was blaming himself. It was his fault. She was in danger again, more than she even knew. "They want us, my family, Bella. And after your appearance in Italy, I'm sure they want you too. They want us to join them, to become part of their coven. They covet our powers. And now they think they can use your cousin Drea as leverage in a way they weren't able to with you before."

"They know about Bella? They never mentioned her to me. There's no way this is a coincidence. There's no way they don't know what we are!"

"Oh God, Edward. What will we do?" Bella asked, watching Drea pace the room like a caged animal.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Drea said, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I had no idea what I was doing."

"Do you think they are coming here?" Edward asked the hysterical woman in front of him.

"Probably. If they are following me, they might have even used my magic to cloak them from your sister. If they explained her powers to me right, she wouldn't have seen them because they based their decisions on mine, and mine are hidden from her. Have her look. I'll drop my magic. It's not the worth the risk to Bella. Please, help us."

Edward nodded his head once and pulled out his phone to call Alice. Before he could begin to dial, the phone rang. Apparently Andrea's drop was instantaneous. "Edward?" Alice voice came softly across the speakers. "Are you and Bella okay? Who is that girl?"

Bella barely caught a single sound as Edward explained to his sister in that low, fast "vampire-only" speech. She knew he'd gotten the point across when she heard Alice's gasp. "I'll look. Yes, I think you're right. We have to contact the pack. There's about to be a whole new clan in town."

"Maybe Bella should do it?" Edward suggested to Alice.

Bella sighed loudly. As if she hadn't been dreading that call badly enough already. "Tell her I will try." She slipped away from Edward and pulled Drea into a soft hug. She rubbed soothing circles on her cousin's back and whispered calming platitudes, none of which she believed to be true at the moment. Everything was certainly not going to be alright.


	3. The Dreaded Call

Chapter 3 The Dreaded Call

A/N: Thanks, betas! You gals rock! ;)

As soon as Charlie had left for work, Bella, Edward, and Drea slipped down to the kitchen. Bella hovered by the phone, staring at it like it was going to jump up and bite her. Drea started making coffee. It was going to be a long day for all of them, especially considering that the girls were going on almost no sleep. Bella took a deep breath and picked up the receiver.

Down in La Push, the trilling ring woke the grumpy werewolf for a second time. "What?!" he demanded, not giving a rat's ass who was calling.

"I'm sorry," Bella whimpered. She'd expected him to be pissed, but he was yelling before he even knew it was her. This was _so_ not going to go well. She felt Edward step up behind her and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. It wasn't helping.

Jacob let out a loud sigh. How could he get over her if she refused to give him _any_ space? "It's fine, Bella. I was just still asleep. Is this about your cousin? Just bring her on over. Let's do this." Why he even felt any inclination to help her, he didn't know. That was a lie. He knew, but it was best to just get it over with, right? Even being so damn pissed at her, he couldn't bring himself to deny her.

"Uh, actually, Jake, there's something else..." she trailed off to silence. How could she explain this to him? After all he'd done to help her and after all she'd done that had hurt him. How could she tell him that her very existence, along with those whom she loved and he despised, was about to put everyone he cared about into danger? She was scared and she was stalling.

He was tired of waiting for her. "Spit it out, Bells. Please. I can't do this shit with you anymore." He let out another long sigh. "Just tell me what you need. I will take care of it, as always. Then I can go back to pretending I don't care and pretending to get on with my life. Okay? Please," he begged.

She started tearing up, her heart breaking all over again. "I'm sorry, Jake," she began sobbing into the phone.

"Damn it, Bella! Stop apologizing! What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?!" Each punctuated word was a knife to her heart.

Edward, having heard everything, had had quite enough. He knew the safe bet was to let Bella tell Jacob. Surely the wolf's friendship with Bella, strained as it may be, would soften the blow, but he would not tolerate this level of abuse. He snatched the phone from Bella. Before she could protest he'd already let his temper fly. "Jacob Black! You will _not_ talk to her that way!"

"Filthy blood-sucker! I should have known you would be at the cause of Bella's trouble. You're no good for her!"

Bella batted at Edward, trying, unsuccessfully, to get the phone back. "Think what you will, but this time the trouble is not only Bella's. We are calling you because we want to warn you. What Bella was trying to tell you, while you were tearing into her, was that the pack, and all the population of this area, is in grave danger. I acknowledge this is all my fault, but I cannot fix it on my own. We must meet with the pack. We must stand together, or the aftermath will be disastrous. Now, will you call a meeting or should I tell Carlisle to contact Sam directly?"

The line was silent for a moment. Edward shrugged. Assuming Jacob had hung up on him, he handed the phone back to Bella. "Jake? Are you still there?" She heard an exasperated sigh that kept her from hanging up the phone. "Talk to me. Jacob? Please?"

"It is always the end of the world with you, isn't it, Bells?" he chuckled. Making light of the situation was the only way he could get through this without phasing and ripping that blood-sucker to pieces.

"Jake, I'm so sorr..." she began before he cut her off.

"Don't start apologizing again, please. Really. I'm okay. Well, for now, anyways. I just hope he's being a drama queen about all this and it's not really that bad. I'll phase as soon as we get off the phone and contact the pack. Come by Emily's. You remember how to get there?"

"Yes," she answered simply, afraid she'd just make him angry if she said anymore. Every fiber in her being just wanted to continue telling him how sorry she was to have hurt him. How he was her best friend and she would always love him. He obviously did not want to hear it.

"I suppose _they_ will be coming with you. How many should we expect?"

"Well, me and Edward, obviously. I imagine Carlisle. Anyone else, Edward?" Bella turned to get his input. He shook his head no. "That's all, I suppose." A cough from the other side of the room, and an evil eye when she looked that way, told her that Drea was not staying behind. "Oh, and my cousin, Drea too."

"Bells, this is not the best time for a tour of the reservation."

"She's kind of, er...well, she's part of all this. She knows about everything already."

"You just have to keep bringing people into the secret club, huh? It's not going to keep being a secret if you tell everyone."

"I didn't tell her, Jake...well, not really. She told me."

"Fine. So I should tell Emily to expect four?"

"Yes." It would be nice to see Emily again. Well, Bella hoped it would be nice. Doubtful though, considering she was back to being the "vampire" girl.

"See you there in two hours." Jacob hung up the phone before Bella could spring anything else on him. He didn't think he could take anymore of it today. Or ever. He ran out the door and headed to the woods behind the house to shift and tell the pack. A sense of dread overwhelmed him; somehow he knew this would come back on his hide.


	4. Discussing Strategy With The Enemy

Chapter 4 Talking Strategy With The Enemy

A/N: As always, thanks to my betas. Couldn't do this without you gals! ;)

The ride over to Emily's was tense. Edward, Bella, and Drea had stopped by the Cullens' and picked up Carlisle. It seemed as if the tension only became worse once they crossed the border into the reservation. For the vampires, just being on Quileute land was uncomfortable. Bella was dreading the meeting for the obvious reason of seeing Jacob again. She'd not actually seen him since the day he'd told Charlie about her motorcycle and reminded Edward that turning her violated the treaty. That was a rough day, to say the least.

Drea was nervous for a very different reason, but she was also hopeful. She was nervous about being in a car with two vampires. Vegetarians or not, they were still vampires. Drea could not fathom what Bella was thinking getting involved with these creatures. She was also nervous about meeting the pack, but she was hopeful that she'd find some real help, someone she felt like she could actually trust.

Sam stepped out of Emily's front door to greet them when they arrived. He very briefly shook hands with Carlisle and nodded to Edward before turning to Bella. They just stared at each other for a moment, neither sure how to bridge the awkward gap between them.

Growing tired of the tension that she didn't understand, Drea stepped between them and offered her left hand for Sam to shake. "I am Drea and I'm very honored to meet you," she stated with a bold smile.

Sam couldn't help but return the smile and chuckled as he too extended his left hand to greet her. "Why the left?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

Drea chuckled and explained, "It's a way to show respect that dates back to my ancestors. For my people, our right hand is our hand of power. We use it in spell casting or defense. In other words, we'd use it to greet an enemy. I hope you will be a friend and ally, so I greet you with my left, the hand closer to my heart."

"Hmm...that's very interesting," Sam mused as he turned to lead Drea in the house. "I assume your heritage is what brings you here today?" The others were left standing in the yard, but followed without a further invitation. They all understood perfectly well why they were not particularly welcome here.

As Drea sat beside Sam at Emily's long kitchen table, she began to answer his question. "Yes, I will be glad to share what I can with you, and I hope you might later be willing to do the same. I actually came here to study your people. Unfortunately, I fear I may have unintentionally brought trouble with me. That is why we have asked to meet with you here today."

Bella sat down to Drea's right. Edward took his place beside Bella and Carlisle took the seat at the end of the table opposite Sam. Emily placed some muffins on the table and sat down across from Drea, beside Sam. "Let me introduce you to everyone, Drea. This lovely woman is my Emily. Beside her is Embry and Paul, two of my pack."

"It is very nice to meet you all. I am honored that you would meet with me, not knowing me at all."

"Well, unless there's been some exaggeration along with way, it seems we have no choice," Paul snapped.

"Paul, you will mind your manners in my kitchen or you will stay outside!" Emily did not hesitate to put the petulant wolf in his place.

"It's really okay," Drea began. "I can understand your frustration. Let me try to explain. I am Bella's cousin. I study anthropology, specifically cultures with protection myths in their histories. My interest in these ideas comes from my own history, a little of which I've recently shared with Bella. Like you, she and I are descended from a people who defended their land from evil. My research into other societies bearing similarities to ours has taken me to many places. When I first heard of your legends, those of the Quileute tribe, I assumed, like so many others, that they would be just that, legends and myths. I decided I could use a break, and I haven't seen Bella in a very long time, so I took the trip up to learn about your history."

"So you did not already know about us? Bella did tell you?" Paul accused. "That's not what she told Jacob!"

"Easy, Paul," Sam warned him. "I will enforce Emily's ultimatum if need be. Control yourself or you will be outside with the others." Finally turning his attention toward Bella he said, "I do have to ask the same question, Bella. Why did you think it would be appropriate to share our secret? You obviously protect theirs more closely," indicating the vampires with a wave of his arm.

"It's not like that, Sam. She found Edward in my room and recognized him for what he is. She flipped out and guessed that you were really werewolves. I didn't mean to give you away, but I did accidentally. Your secret is just as important to me as the Cullens' is," Bella said defending herself.

"I believe we are getting caught up in the details, Sam. Please, if you'll allow me?" Carlisle interceded.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen. Let's just get down to it," Sam replied with a strong undertone of impatience in his voice. Sam was a man of action, not one to sit around talking.

"We believe that along her studies Drea came under the attention of the Volturi. They are sort of a ruling class of vampires. They enforce our laws. The Volturi are not vegetarians, as we are. Normally, they are nothing to worry about. As long as we do not risk the secret of our existence being exposed, they pose us no threat. However, they also want to collect or recruit to their own coven the most powerful vampires that they can. They have always envied my family, both our powers and our connections. When Bella went to Italy after Edward, they became aware of and curious about her. Under their laws, no human who knows vampires exist can be allowed to live. They only let Bella go under the condition that we turn her."

"You know we cannot allow..." Sam began to explain before Edward interrupted him.

"Jacob has dutifully reminded us of the points of the treaty. As you can see, Bella is still human," Edward snapped.

Carlisle sent a silent message Edward's way. _Let me handle this, son. _"Yes, Sam. That is one of many reasons we have not fulfilled the promise we made to the Volturi. However, we believe that they now know about Drea's connection and powers. We believe they are on their way here. As an excuse, they will say they are checking up on Bella, but we believe they are trying to force our family to join them. This is something we will not do. We do not wish to put this community in danger, but it is too late to try to cut them off somewhere, they are too close already."

"That is the second time your powers have been mentioned, Drea. What can you tell us about yourself?" Sam turned his attention back to the only guest that had not yet pissed him off in some way.

"Of course. Well, as short of an explanation as possible is that the Swans are descended from the fey. Our people came to the States from Ireland, by way of England. Centuries ago, the fey and our human ancestors joined forces to protect their lands from the vampires. In short, we have the power to fight the vampires, however our powers are pretty defensive. If Edward will indulge me, I can demonstrate."

"What do you need?" Edward asked, wary of her already.

"I cannot call my power if there is no enemy present, but my power does not distinguish 'good' vampires from 'bad,' if there is such a thing..." Drea muttered the last part, mostly to herself, but every ear in the room caught it.

Bella shot up from her seat to stare down at her cousin. "Drea! Do not talk to him that way!"

"Easy, Bells. Sit down. It was an off-hand comment. Edward, I apologize," she directed at the vampire in her most insincere voice before continuing. "As I was saying, I have to have a target to call the power. I do not mean to harm your boyfriend, Bella. I called the power before without hurting him. I just want to demonstrate. Do you agree?"

"If it will move this along, yes. What do you need me to do?" Edward conceded.

Drea stood up and away from the table and motioned for Edward to step up near her. "Sam, do you have their speed?"

"We do," Sam responded curiously.

"Good, then I assume you can see them move at full speed?" Her question received another nod from the pack leader. "Good. Edward, if you don't mind, would you please do a circuit around the room as quickly as you can?"

"Why?" He asked, not willing to become entertainment for a bunch of wolves without a good reason.

"To compare. One of the things my power does is slow you down. It will give them a better idea if they can see you at full speed. I know it sounds silly, but please indulge me." Before she could blink, he made it around the table and back to her. She and Bella would not have even been able to register the movement, it was so quick, had he not stopped in a slightly different spot than he began in. "Thank you, Edward. Now, please stand very still and don't grab my arm. I promise to try not to hurt you, but if you touch my hand, I won't be able to keep from hurting you. Do you understand?"

"I'm not slow, Drea. Just do it," Edward quipped, quickly losing the modicum of patience he'd had.

"Fine. Just a friendly warning," she breathed before stretching her right arm towards Edward and focusing her power. Calling again upon her ancestors for strength, her palm began to glow. "Now, try to run."

"Try?" he asked before he began to move. Once he actually tried he could see what she meant. He felt very much like his shoes were glued to the floor. He wasn't paralyzed by any stretch, but Bella could easily see him struggling to move away from Drea.

"Not only will my palm burn you if it touches you, it also slows you down. If it didn't, it would be unlikely I could even use it because I do not have your speed." Drea released her palm and dropped her arm by her side. Edward stumbled as if she'd let go of him and he could finally move again.

"Pretty and impressive too. Have you ever had to use it?" Emily asked, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes. When I was in Italy. One of the biggest of those monsters managed to corner me. The last I saw of him he had a scar in the shape of my hand on his face," Drea answered as calmly as she could manage and returned to her seat.

Edward collapsed back in his seat, seeming a bit tired, if that was even possible. The look on both Carlisle's and Bella's faces was one of concern. Carlisle couldn't keep his curiosity in check, "Do you know who you burned, Drea?"

"Felix," she answered meekly. Just thinking of those monsters made her shiver.

Bella stared at her in awe. After seeing the imposing brute in Italy with all of Emmett's size and none of his charm, she couldn't imagine standing before him without Edward by her side. Hell, with him by her side it was terrifying.

"Stop looking at me like that, Bella. There's nothing I can do that you can't. Did they hurt you while you were there? Granted without being aware of your powers I imagine you would've been no match for Felix, but Aro, Jane, and Alec shouldn't have been able to hurt you either."

"No, you're right. Their powers did not work on me."

"That's our natural resistance, being part-fey."

"What does fey even mean?" Paul asked in a calm, but curious tone.

Turning to him, Drea smiled. It was nice to see the snarky boy could be reasonable. "It means that Bella and I have ancestors who were fairies," she explained.

"You mean like Tinkerbell and shit?" Paul guffawed. Well, that didn't last long.

Sam gave Paul a stern look but before he had a chance to chastise him, Drea answered his question. "No, Paul, not like Tinkerbell. My ancestors were not tiny, nor did they have wings. They were probably a little shorter, but everyone was back then." Drea gave him a shy smile to say she wasn't upset over the slight.

"Sorry," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed for once at his outburst.

"Emily, I'm sorry, but could you show me where your restroom is?" Drea asked.

"Of course, come this way, dear," she replied guiding Drea down the hallway. Arriving at the door, Emily pointed in and turned to leave. Drea caught her arm and turned her attention back. She placed a finger over her mouth indicating not to say anything. They both knew even the softest whisper could be heard by the supernatural creatures down the hall. Drea made a sign of writing on her hand to tell Emily she needed to write something for her to read so the others wouldn't hear. Emily led her a bit further down the hall to a small office. She handed Drea a small notepad and pen.

Drea wrote, _I need to speak to you and Sam without Bella and the vampires. There's so much more to this, but I don't trust them. Can you help me find a way to speak with them without Bella catching me?If you go back in thinking of this, Edward will hear you. Can I cloud your mind from him?_

Emily nodded her agreement to both questions and crumbled the note. She indicated that Drea should put the pen and paper in her pockets. Drea passed her hands over Emily's head and prayed a spell of protection on her thoughts to keep the vampire out temporarily. Emily led Drea back to the restroom and pointed inside to keep up the ruse.

When Drea returned to the kitchen, Emily put on a very worried face. "Drea, dear. Are you all right? You look a little flushed."

"I'm not feeling too well. My stomach is upset," Drea played along, not sure how this would help.

"Embry, would you take Drea out back to get some fresh air? I'll fix her up a little home remedy to settle her stomach."

The ruse seemed to be working so far, the quiet wolf stood to escort Drea out the back door. She stole one glance at Edward, but his eyes were on Bella, as usual, and she did not believe he noticed not being able to hear Emily anymore.

Once outside, Drea sat on a stump out of sight of the kitchen. She pulled the notepad out and began writing a note for Embry. _Why would she send you out instead of Sam? Don't talk out loud. The vampires can hear you._

Embry took the pad and pen and wrote back, _If you tell me, you tell us all. In our wolf forms we share thoughts._

_Wow! Well, I need to talk to you guys, but I need to say more than I can write here and now. Can you guys think of a way to keep me here instead of going home with Bella?_

Embry just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what Emily was thinking sending him out here now either. He didn't have any answers for this girl. Sure he could "hear" for Sam, but he couldn't know how Sam would respond.

"What was that?" Drea asked aloud, startled by the loud banging and yelling coming from the kitchen.

Embry chuckled. "Jake's back."

"He's the one Bella called earlier, right? They have a history, I guess."

"You could say that. But she chose her vampire, so whatever."

"Should we go back in? It sounds like they are killing each other in there."

"I think we'd be better off just waiting this one out. No point in being in a fight we don't need to be in. Paul and Sam have Jake under control, and I think the doctor and Bella are keeping Edward in check."

"Wow! The supernatural drama, huh?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Embry, you better bring Drea back in here. I think Bella is leaving," Emily called out the back door.

Drea wrote a quick message and handed Embry the pad and pen before heading back toward the kitchen.

The note said, _Please find a way to get me away from these vampires!_

Embry chuckled and followed her back into the house.


	5. The Other Swan Girl

Chapter 5 The Other Swan Girl

Jacob had not intended to come to this little vampire summit at all, but he just couldn't seem to stay away. It was like an unseen force was pulling him there. He phased back to human form and pulled on his shorts before starting across Emily's front lawn. He admonished himself the whole way. _Should have just stayed in the woods. I'm going to regret this I just know it._

Sure enough as soon as he opened the door and stepped into the kitchen, Edward snarled at him. Instinctively, he growled back. There was just too much bad blood between them to even be in the same room. Before he could do something he probably _wouldn't ever_ regret, Sam and Paul stepped up to keep him back from the vampires. He noticed Bella's hand on Edward's arm, begging him to stay back.

"Let him go, Bella. You think I can't handle myself against your _boyfriend_?" Jacob goaded her. He just couldn't seem to resist.

"Jake, please," Bella began to pout.

"Stop it, Jacob." Sam's command froze Jacob in his place. Although Sam did not release Jacob, he eased his hold on him slightly. Sam knew Jacob wasn't going anywhere, but he wanted the vampires to know it too. They did not need a violation of this treaty from their end and besides Emily was in the room and she might get hurt if a fight broke out.

"Dr. Cullen, I do not believe there is anything more we can accomplish here like this tonight. Go home. I will consult the tribal elders and we will talk more soon, once everyone has had a chance to calm down."

"You are wise beyond your years, Sam Uley. I will take my children and go," Carlisle replied.

"Your _children_? Really?" Jacob scoffed under his breath.

Everyone seemed to let the comment slide, but Bella felt Edward tense even more under her grasp. Emily stepped to the back door to ask Embry to bring Drea back in. This meeting was not ending well, but at least it was ending for now. Sam's stomach had taken about all the vampire scent it could tolerate for one night.

Drea stepped back into the kitchen and stared at the man Sam was now holding. She knew he must be Jacob, but she had been expecting a man. What she saw standing before was a god and her breath caught in her throat. She would have sworn the sun was shining under his beautiful russet skin. He was magnificent.

Before Sam had time to process the look on Drea's face as she stared at Jacob, he felt Jacob stiffen in his arms. He looked up to see a matching look of wonder on Jacob's face. He dropped his arms, knowing that no one in the room needed to fear Jacob at this moment.

Jacob couldn't understand what he was seeing. Who...what was this glorious creature standing before him? He barely registered Sam's arms falling away or his own footsteps that carried him across the room to this angel. Of its own volition, his hand came up to gently cup her cheek. Her soft skin felt amazing as she leaned into his touch. He stared down at her and her emerald eyes seem to pierce his very soul as she stared back up at him, a look of wonder on her face.

Neither Jacob nor Drea heard Bella ask, "What is going on? Do they know each other from somewhere?"

It was Emily who replied, "They do now. Bella, don't you know what is happening? Surely you've heard the boys talk about this."

"I don't think he ever told her. You know he had hoped to be with her. Telling her about imprinting might have discouraged her and he wouldn't have wanted that," Sam explained to Emily in a quiet voice creating the illusion of privacy, but he could have been screaming at the top of his lungs for all the notice Jacob and Andrea took of him.

"Told me what? I assume I'm the 'she' you are whispering about over there?"

"Yes, Bella," Emily responded. "You are the she that he loved, the she that he cared for, and the she that took no notice at all of him. Well, you never need worry again about Jacob's little crush on you, now that he's found his true mate."

"His what? You are telling me that he walks in and looks at her and bam! Love at first sight? No way," Bella ranted at Emily, her obvious jealousy irritating pretty much everyone in the room. She had her vampire, what did she care that Jacob had now found someone?

"This is imprinting?" Carlisle interjected from the other side of the room. "Fascinating. I had heard tell of such a thing, but to witness it is remarkable. It must be chemical, pheromones perhaps...absolutely fascinating," he mumbled the last under his breath. Always the scientist, that was Carlisle.

"Imprinting?" Edward asked, hoping the probing question would get someone thinking about what exactly all this meant. Most of the wolves were just thinking of how relieved they were that Jacob would no longer be pining over Bella, on that thought he could definitely agree. Bella and Drea were silent as usual and Carlisle was contemplating ways to study the phenomenon. It was then that he noticed he could no longer hear Emily's thoughts. Strange, she had never been silent to him before. There was no way she wasn't thinking of anything right now. Maybe it was all the wolves. Alice said her visions get really blurry around them, maybe Sam is unintentionally shielding his mate. Of course, that doesn't make any sense, he could hear the wolves just fine. Strange.

"Unbelievable! This wolfie-love stuff is crap!" Bella cried out, finally breaking the silence. She wasn't sure if she was angry at them or happy for them. "It makes no sense! Why?"

"There's no answer to that question, Bella. You should know that by now," Emily answered her, but couldn't help glancing back at her beloved Sam. Emily knew better than anyone that the phenomenon they were witnessing was not one based on logic.

Embry, having walked in right behind Drea, finally spoke up, "I'm thinking Drea won't be heading back to Forks with you tonight, Bella." The smile on his face brightened as he realized that, in a way, Drea had gotten exactly what she wanted.

"Wait. She's still my cousin," Bella argued.

"But Bella," Emily explained, "she is going to need some time to understand what is going on. She can stay with me tonight. And Sam is right, it is time for you and the vampires to head back. This is another matter entirely. Take comfort. Your cousin is now a mate of the pack. They will stand in her defense, so that answers the question you came to ask. Yes, you will receive the pack's assistance with your problem. Now, go and give us time. We will be in touch soon."

"But Emily..." Bella tried to reason.

"No, Bella," Sam interrupted her. "Emily is right. This is a pack business. Give us time. As I said, we've accomplished all we are going to for tonight. We will help you with your vampire problem, but we need time to discuss all this. For now, please just go." There was no way to argue. The alpha tone Sam spoke in was beyond question, even to those not under his authority.

Confused beyond belief, Edward began to steer Bella towards the front door. "Drea?" Bella called before she allowed Edward to take her any further. "Do you _want_ to stay here?"

Without a moment's hesitation and without taking her eyes off Jacob, she replied, "I don't think I have a choice, Bella. Go home. I will call you soon. I love you."

Somehow, Edward and Carlisle managed to get Bella out of Emily's house and into the car, but she was not happy about leaving Andrea behind. She knew her cousin was safe. Bella trusted the pack implicitly, but she was angry and confused about this new development. How could he just walk in, look at her cousin and fall in love? It didn't make any sense.

Drea was in a daze. She couldn't quite figure out what was going on. What she did know was she could not stop looking at the beautiful deity standing before her. Without conscious thought, her hand moved up to caress his bare chest. She heard him sigh softly and lean into her touch. He moved his hand gently over hers, holding both close to his heart. Somewhere in the back of her mind the thought came, _Why are you touching this stranger?_ But she pushed it back, she was simply doing the only thing she could. He was so warm, like he was running a temperature. He really was a sun god. _Mo grian._ Now where did that come from? She barely spoke the old language. It was like he was drawing all that she was and ever would be into himself. It was like they were one soul, matched and mated. She felt like she should be feeling claustrophobic or something but it wasn't like that at all, it was just...right.

"Uh, hey guys," Paul interrupted the couple's moment of bliss. "I know you're all lovey-dovey right now, but can we please talk about what the hell is going on for a minute? There are apparently a bunch of angry bloodsuckers headed our way."

"Paul!" Emily admonished him.

Drea finally managed to drag her attention away from his eyes, but she could not bring herself to break contact entirely. She slipped her hand down into his and intertwined their fingers before turning back to the rest of the room. "No, he's right," she finally managed to say. "The truth is that there is so much more to this, but I was afraid to say so in front of _them_. I don't know why or how Bella has gotten herself entangled with those vampires, but _I_, for one, do not trust them."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and gently squeezed her hand. "At least we know insanity isn't a family trait," he commented with a chuckle. She looked back up at him with a silly little grin on her face. He was glad the off-hand comment hadn't insulted her. He'd really have to learn to think before he spoke now that he actually gave a damn about what someone else thought.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about her. I should have taken more of interest in her sooner, but how could I have known she'd manage to find so much trouble in such a small town?" Drea could feel her cheeks burning. It wasn't like her to blush, but she couldn't help but worry about this bizarre new connection with this stranger. She'd never felt such an immediate need to impress someone before. "I'm sorry, but...it's Jacob?"

He looked at her for an instant before he, and the rest of the room, burst out laughing. Drea turned a further shade of scarlet and looked down at the floor. She could not understand why she was being so bashful. She was normally so outspoken. Why was she not yelling at them for laughing at her? Not taking up for herself made her angry at herself, and being angry at herself just furthered her embarrassment. Too many feelings to sort out!

Jacob calmed instantly when he realized that she was upset. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at his. "I'm so sorry. It just seems so strange to feel this intensely and not know each others' names. I didn't mean to embarrass or upset you. Yes, I'm Jacob."

She sighed and softened her posture. They weren't laughing at her. There was no reason to be upset. "Drea, well Andrea really, but everyone just calls me Drea."

"Yeah, I remember. Bella called me yesterday about bringing you by. It's incredibly wonderful to meet you, my Drea," Jacob replied with a soft chuckle.

"You too, dear Jay," she replied falling back into his eyes again with a sigh.

Paul cleared his throat loudly, trying to get the new couple to focus again. Embry smacked Paul on the back of the head.

Drea chuckled and turned back to the rest of the room again. "Sorry...this is really...distracting," she explained with a wave of her hand between herself and Jacob.

"We know, dear, better than anyone," Emily replied looking at Sam again. "And we're sorry, but the timing is bad. We do need to know more for now."

"Yes. Drea, Jake, please sit down with us for a little while. Let Drea tell us what we need to know. Once business is done, you'll have time to talk about what all of _this_ means to you both," Sam told them.

Drea and Jacob nodded their agreement and sat at the table.

"So, vampires are bad, mmm-k?" Embry said with a silly smile, trying to prompt the Swan girl to stop staring at Jake like he was god's gift and get down to the nitty-gritty.

"Uh, yeah, that's to say the least. And if the Cullens are all the vampires you've had to deal with, you haven't seen anything yet," Drea began to explain.


	6. The Monsters You Know

Chapter 6 The Monsters You Know

_A/N: Thanks to my betas, Reka & CR. You girls rock and I love you!_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you more before, but I really don't trust those vampires. I was duped into coming to Italy. What I didn't know until recently was just how much of a fool they made of me," Drea began her confession, staring at Jacob's fingers intertwined with her own in her lap.

"Hey, it's okay. Whatever it is, we'll take care of it," Jacob promised her with a look of such pure sincerity in his eyes that she could not doubt him. He gave her hand a small, comforting squeeze, but it was the loving smile that encouraged her to go on.

"The Volturi, as the blond vampire was explaining earlier, are the biggest and baddest coven of vampires in the world. They have no regard for human life whatsoever. Aro, their leader, wants nothing more than to collect the most powerful vampires into his coven to ensure his rule. When I realized I was being taken for a fool, I only thought they were bent on either destroying me because I was threat or turning me because they wanted my powers. I had no way of knowing that they recruited me because of her, because of them..." Her voice trailed off to silence as the shame marred her face.

Jacob slid an arm around her and pulled her into his side. "It will really be okay, Drea. There's no accounting for a bunch of filthy bloodsuckers."

She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of sunshine and the warmth of her wolf, and snuggled further into his embrace, gathering the strength she needed to continue. "Thank you," she whispered, looking up into his eyes for a moment before she sat back up straight, in her own seat, to continue the story.

"I'm afraid I may have given them the opportunity to sneak up on the Cullens, and all of us too. I told you about my hand-of-power; it's called Holy Fire. There was no point trying to hide that from the Cullens since I used it on Edward when I found him stalking Bella while she was sleeping. He is so creepy!" Drea shivered at the memory of him staring down at Bella.

"Anyway, just as I told you before, I have to have a target to call it. It will only burn a vampire. If he were here now and I called it, but then one of you grabbed my hand, it wouldn't hurt you at all. So there's that, which also slows them down, as you saw. Edward knows all too well that he cannot read Bella's or my thoughts. That is a natural shield we are born with. It takes no effort to keep up, in fact, it takes training to take it down. That is a tidbit I don't plan to share with Bella. I know she would open her mind to that monster given the chance and that is just plain stupid. She doesn't need to know and I know I can trust you not to share it with her now." Drea glanced around the table as they all nodded in agreement. No one here had the vampires' best interests at heart.

"I didn't get a chance to mention it before, but the Cullens also know about my ability to block some other powers like their psychic's and their empath's abilities. That is why we are all being caught unawares." She started to get quieter again so Jacob gave her hand another encouraging squeeze and she soldiered on.

"The way the psychic's power works is that she sees decisions that are made. By the way, from what I overheard before we came over, you all apparently have a natural defense against her power."

"Well that is fortunate for us," Sam commented.

"Yep. Uh, anyway. Where was I? Oh yeah, that's right. So, when I put the spell up to protect myself from these powers, I essentially hid my decisions from her. Unfortunately, since the Volturi are moving based on my decisions, they managed to hide from her in my magic. Believe me, I had no idea that this sort of backfire was possible. As soon as I realized it was a possibility, I dropped my shields and she saw them coming. That was what led us here for your help. There are too many for the Cullen coven to defend against and from what I've seen of the Volturi, they will not be merciful when they arrive. In all likelihood, they plan to turn Bella and me and attempt to coerce the Cullens into joining them." She shivered at the thought of being made one of them.

Jacob tucked her entire body back under his arm for the comfort and warmth he could provide. "They will not lay one cold, dead finger on you, angel. I swear it."

"He's right, Drea. You don't need to be afraid. The pack is strong and we will not let them hurt you, or Bella, or any other human," Sam told her confidently.

"That's not all though. I haven't told Bella everything. The ability to hide from the empath and the psychic is called the Blind Eye and I can share it," she smiled up at them, but seeing no relief on their faces she knew none of them had processed the implications of such a power.

"I don't understand," Embry spoke up before she could continue. "If we have a natural defense against the psychic, what's to worry about? An empath just feels what we feel, right?"

"Well, no. Not only can he feel what you feel, he can influence your moods too. That is the most insignificant part though; I don't even know if he can influence you all or not. The Blind Eye will also keep out the telepath. I've been keeping him out of Emily's mind since she led me to the bathroom earlier."

"What? You used magic on my Emily?" Sam stood quickly, knocking his chair back in his outrage.

"Calm down, dear. She had my consent to do it," Emily told him, taking a firm grasp on his hand to pull him back down in his seat.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized quietly as he picked his chair back up and sat down in it.

"It's okay. I would never cast spells on an ally without permission. I told you that was what I wanted us to be, didn't I? I may be young, but I come from a people whose word means something. I will never lie to you, Sam. You are my friend," she told him in what she hoped was the most sincere voice possible. He gave her a nod and a gentle smile that told her he accepted her and her word. Emboldened by his encouragement, she continued.

"Now, as I was saying, I can protect you from the telepath. I know you might be wondering why this is necessary considering he will be our ally for this fight, but they have one of their own. Aro is also a telepath. In some ways, he's much more dangerous than Edward. He only needs to touch you to see every thought you've ever had."

"That is a scary thought. It's such a violation," Emily whispered with a shiver.

"Yes, he's certainly frightening, but he's not even the worse they have. There are two twins, Jane and Alec. They both have terrible powers. Again, Bella and I have a natural resistance to them, but I doubt very much you do. The Blind Eye will also protect your minds from them."

"What can they do?" Paul asked, enraptured by her story.

"Jane can inflict unimaginable pain just by looking at you. I can't even explain how devastating this would be. She could knock out the pack from a distance."

"I think we can handle a little pain," Paul bragged.

"Not this, you can't. It would put you on the ground until she decided to let you up. The really creepy part though? She's this cute little girl. It's unreal. Her brother is even scarier. He can completely rob you of your senses and he can target the entire group at once."

"What do you mean?" Embry asked, intrigued. "He can take away your sight and hearing and stuff?"

"Yes, but more. Under Alec's power you would be blind, deaf, and mute. You would feel nothing. You couldn't walk or run. There would be no way to defend yourself. He could incapacitate the entire group until the stronger vampires came along to pop your heads off. Battle over. You lose."

"Unreal," Jacob commented, staring at her with awe. "And you faced these monsters and lived to tell the tale?"

"Stop," she begged in earnest. "I don't like the flattery. I don't deserve it. I barely escaped with my life. I was fortunate to be immune to many of their powers. I barely had any control over the Holy Fire. I was lucky that Felix was the only one there, other than the twins. Although, now, I'm sure I was very unlucky and that they actually let me go, hoping I'd help them sneak up on the Cullens and Bella. Even the way I heard about the Quileute legends was suspect, in retrospect," she said only just then realizing how foolish she had been.

"What do you mean? How did you hear about us?" Embry asked her.

"Ah! I'm such an idiot! I heard about the legends from someone I thought was a colleague, right before I left for Italy. I remember thinking how cool it would be to visit Uncle Charlie and Bella. Looking back, I wonder if they knew... could they know? Was it mentioned to me intentionally, just to get me here?" she questioned Sam.

"Well, I guess it's likely, isn't it? You said their telepath saw every thought you've ever had, right?" Drea nodded her agreement before he continued. "Well, if he's touched one of the Cullens, one of the original ones, he knows. Didn't Dr. Cullen say that Edward was there with Bella?" Another nod came from Drea before he finished his thought. "Well, Edward was one of the original signers of the treaty with our ancestors, so...yes, I imagine they do know of us."

"So much for the element of surprise," Paul grumbled.

"I guess it's not safe to assume they don't know my secrets too, but I'm working on some new tricks..." Drea said with a smile.

"New tricks?" Jacob asked, concerned.

"Well, one of my last discoveries before I left Ireland for Italy was an old family heirloom, our Book of Shadows."

"Like on that TV show about the witches?" Paul could not seem to resist a smart ass comment, given the opportunity, nor a show about some very sexy women apparently.

Drea laughed before anyone smacked him this time. "Actually, yes. Exactly. Although I think we're all surprised to hear you say you watch such a girly drama," she teased him before she continued. "A witch's book of shadows is her spell book. It's not the name of the particular one from that show, just what they are called in general. I haven't told anyone I have it yet, and with any luck, that means no one knows but us."

"Is that stuff dangerous?" Jacob needed to protect her. She was his now.

As if she could read his thoughts, or more likely just his face, she said, "Easy there, Tarzan. I know what I'm doing. It's not like on TV. You can't just read some words and have all hell break loose. The spells do nothing without the lineage to back them and the understanding of how to use them."

"Where's your book, Drea? Not at Bella's, I hope."

"Relax, Emily. Worry lines are too easily etched for us girls," she responded giving her new friend a reassuring smile. "I keep the most valuable things I own with me at all times. My book, as well as a few other key items, are in my bag, which is slung around my neck and shoulder as always," she explained tugging on her strap for emphasis.

"Drea, what else do you know about the vampires that are coming that we need to know?" Sam asked, redirecting the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but that is the bulk of it. I imagine the Cullens can tell you more. The doctor lived with the Volturi for a time, I believe."

"Does the psychic know when they will be here?" Embry asked.

"The leech told Bella that they think it will be less than three days."

"Perhaps, I should go talk to them more tonight after all, since we are so short on time. Paul, Embry, come with me. Emily, you were planning to take care of our guest tonight?"

"Sure, Sam. Of course," she told him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading down the hall to prepare a place for Drea to spend the night. Sam and the boys headed out into the woods to visit the Cullens. Sam's stomach lurched at the thought of more vampires tonight, but it couldn't be helped.

Drea looked up at Jacob and marveled at the surrealism of it all. A few weeks ago, hell, a few hours ago, she never would have guessed...

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jacob asked her, pulling her from her thoughts. She nodded her agreement as he pulled her to her feet and out Emily's back door.


	7. Nowhere Else

**Chapter 7 Nowhere Else**

The new couple decided to take a stroll through the woods and talk. They had to start figuring out what this was between them. Although they kept the fear to themselves, neither could help but worry that with the invading vampire army on the way, time might be more precious than anyone wanted to acknowledge. As they walked on, hand-in-hand, they were both very quiet. Neither knowing how to start whatever it was they were suppose to be talking about. Finally, Drea chuckled and Jake stopped and turned to her.

"What's so funny?"

"This," she responded with a wave of her hand between them. "We are virtually strangers. I know your name, you know mine. I know you are a wolf and you know I am a witch. This is literally all we know about each other."

"Not true," Jacob began to argue, "I know that you study anthropology." He grinned at her as if that made any difference. She couldn't help but return his innocent smile. How could she love him so much, so quickly?

"That is true. You do know that, but I don't even know what you do. What do you do, Jay?"

He shrugged his shoulders and kept his gaze firmly on his nervous, shuffling feet.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm afraid you'll be upset when I tell you."

"Don't be silly. What? Are you a criminal? I don't think so, just tell me."

He mumbled something too low for her to hear.

"And for those of us without super-hearing?" she asked.

"I'm in school," he answered, this time speaking barely loud enough for her to hear.

"So? I'm in school too. What's the big deal?"

"I'm in high school."

"Oh," she responded, understanding why he was hesitant. A moment later, the implication finally hit her. "Wait! How old are you?"

"God! What is it you Swan women and age?" he asked, exasperated.

"Good goddess! Don't tell me you're even younger than Bella! I thought eighteen would be bad enough. Jeez, Jay, how old are you?" Drea asked.

"Sixteen," he answered sheepishly.

She threw her hands up in the air and began to pace. "Well, it's official. I'm going to jail. Uncle Charlie is going to arrest me."

Jacob grabbed Drea's shoulders and pulled her to him, leaning down to look her in the eye. "Would you please relax. How old did you think I was?"

"I don't know, twenty-two or twenty-three."

"So, how old do you think most people will think I am?"

"Twenty-two or twenty-three, but...Uncle Charlie knows, doesn't he?"

"We'll just have to explain it to him. How old are you anyway?"

"Wow! Manners much?" She let out a tiny nervous laugh at the embarrassed expression on his face. "Just kidding, Jaybird. I just don't want to tell you now because you'll be disgusted...I'm practically an old maid compared to you!"

"Would you relax? I'm imprinted, baby. Not. Going. Anywhere. Ever. Okay?" He punctuated each word of his promise with a gentle squeeze to her shoulders.

"Okay," she hedged. Now, she was the one gazing at the tops of her shoes.

"Come on, Drea...just tell me," Jacob begged, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, hoping to help her relax.

"Fine! I'm twenty-six," she answered, tensing up for his response.

"Ten years. Is that it? See? Nothing. Now relax for five minutes, okay?"

"You really don't care?"

"Of course not. Do you mind that I'm younger?"

"No, other than the legality of the thing," she replied with certainty. "Nothing could change how I feel about you. I know that. Even if you were a criminal." She gave him the silly grin he was beginning to love more than breathing.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything, _mo grian_. I am yours," she responded without hesitation or thought.

"Ma, what?" he asked, confused.

"Heh, sorry. Uh, _mo grian—_it's Irish," she explained bashfully, "It means _my sun_. It just sort of popped in my head when you first touched me. You're so warm and so handsome. When I look at you, it seems like the sun is shining out from under your skin."

"Wow. That's pretty cool," he said, a little embarrassed by her beautiful compliment.

"I'm glad you approve," she quipped, flashing him his favorite little grin. "Now, what favor?"

"Oh! Uh, well, I-I just wanted to hold you for a few minutes. I know we barely know each other and we need to talk and all, but we have time for that. Right now, I just really want to touch you, to hold you." More than that, he ached to hold her, but he didn't want to come across sounding like a stupid kid or something so he just shut-up, thinking less was more. The truth was, he was young and inexperienced and he knew it, but he couldn't care less. As long as Drea didn't reject him, nothing else in the world mattered.

"How could I ever refuse you, my sweet Jaybird?"

He laughed softly and wrapped his long warm arms around her, tucking her under his chin. "You're starting to make me feel bad with all the sweet nicknames. I'll be up all night trying to think of ones for you. Besides, if you ever actually see me shift, I doubt I'll make you think of a bird ever again."

"Heh, I guess I wasn't thinking of that. Oh well, even as a giant wolf, I bet you'd still be my sweet Jaybird. As far as I go, you can call me whatever you like, as long as you call me," she told him with a smirk.

"Wow, I may be sixteen, but even I know that's a cheesy old line," he responded, giving her his own silly grin.

"I don't care. You make me want to be cheesy and romantic. It's not me normally, it's how you make me feel," she told him, snuggling deeper into his arms. She was really happy with Jacob. Even if she didn't know all the details you're suppose to know about someone when you feel this way about them, she felt safe with him. The evil vampires were coming, but for right this moment, sitting in the woods tucked in the arms of her perfect soulmate, Drea felt warm and loved and safe. There was no where else in the world she'd rather be.


	8. The True Alpha

**Chapter 8 The True Alpha**

A/N: Dear Reka, Thanks for the inspiration and I hope you catch the tribute. Love you girl!

Legal: Not mine. No infringement intended and no profit pursued. Thanks for letting me play, SM! =) Also, the references in this chapter to the television Charmed are also not mine.

~xoxo~

The happy couple finally managed to drag themselves back to Emily's. Although neither were particularly tired, they knew they should rest and prepare for the coming battle.

As they stepped out of the tree line, they were met by a very frantic Embry.

"Good, you guys are back! Sam was just sending me to track you both down."

Drea detached herself from Jacob and placed a calming hand on the other wolf's arm.

"What is it, Em? You look a little freaked out."

Embry smiled down at his brother's imprint. How could you not love a beautiful girl who wanted to comfort the big bad wolves?

"I'll be okay. Sorry. I'm getting it together," he assured them before taking a deep calming breath. "There's just so much going on, so quickly."

"What is it, Embry?" Jacob asked, becoming genuinely concerned for his normally light-hearted friend.

"Sam's back inside the house with a bunch of the pack. We need to go talk with him. The fortune teller says the big baddies are much closer and larger in number than she believed."

"Fuck," Drea swore.

Jacob looked down at his sweet angel and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him.

"This no laughing matter, Jay!"

"No, no. I know. It's just... Well hearing you swear... Nevermind. You're right. I'm sorry. Let's get inside," Jacob rambled, opening the door to let Embry and Drea into Emily's kitchen.

The kitchen was so full of pack members they could barely make it inside.

"Make way for the human!" Paul called when he caught sight of Drea making her way to the table to sit by Sam.

Jacob stayed back by the wall. He and Drea had already discussed keeping a little distance when they needed to concentrate. They each found the other more than a little distracting.

Sam gave Drea a small smile that did not reach his eyes, before issuing a surprisingly quiet order for silence that was obeyed by all the wolves instantly. Drea assumed it was his alpha role that gave him such an impressive power. This could make certain elements of the battle that much easier, but it might mean she'd have to stick closer to Sam than Jacob during the actual battle and she wasn't crazy about that idea.

Emily pushed her way through the crowd to drop a basket of warm biscuits on the table.

"Sam, you know if the pack grows any larger, you'll have to build me a bigger house."

He grinned at his beautiful scarred princess. "If you would stop feeding them so well, maybe the ones we have would quit growing so large."

Drea was oddly comforted by their nervous banter. If Sam and Emily could keep it light and make it through, maybe she and Jay could too. She glanced over her shoulder to give her waiting wolf a loving smile. He returned the smile, but had to catch himself on the door frame to keep from making his way over to her. The urge to touch her was so strong.

"Drea," Sam said gently, regaining the witch's attention. "We have so much to talk about. This," he said, indicating the warm bodies filling the room, "is not all of the pack, but it is more than we have told the Cullens about. They are unaware of our numbers. As you said, they may be our allies today, but they are still vampires and we don't want to reveal more than we have to."

"You are a wise leader, Sam, and I am thankful to have you as a trusted friend."

"It's only fair. You've told us so much."

"Embry said the time table has moved up."

"Yes. She now believes they will arrive the day after tomorrow." 

"So, we only have tonight and tomorrow to prepare." It was not a question and he did not respond. Drea steeled herself against the onslaught of dread that threatened to cripple her and pressed forward.

"Then we should begin. Can we go somewhere to train?"

"The Cullens have asked us to train with them."

"It would be good to coordinate some, but I have a few tricks I'd like us to try out first. If that's okay..." Drea hoped she wasn't being too pushy with the alpha wolf.

"Whatever you need. Jacob," Sam called out behind them. "Take the lead. Let's head for the clearing near your place first. After Andrea has a chance to see how she might be able to help us, we can meet up with the Cullens."

Jacob nodded at Sam before sparing a longing look at Drea and heading out the door to lead the pack into the woods.

The wolves filed out behind Jacob in two and threes but Drea hung back with Sam. She needed to check in with Emily about a favor she'd asked for earlier and talk to Sam about his power so she could better plan her magic.

Before she could ask, Emily told her, "Some of the boys have the amulets you needed. The girls had fun putting them together."

Drea mouthed a "thank you" to Emily and slipped out the door and to give her a moment with Sam.

As the pack headed off into the woods, Drea noticed their number was growing as more and more people joined the group. This was a mighty group and their sheer number increased her confidence.

"Waiting for me, Ms. Swan?" Sam asked as he stepped out of the house.

"Yes, I am, Mr. Uley," she responded, giving him a grin. "I was hoping to ask you about your power. I felt it earlier when you made them all be quiet. Are you a true alpha?"

"Now that is a complicated question, and I'm not sure I should answer."

"It would help me to know. I can plan better if I do, but if it is a secret, I won't press the issue."

"No, it's not really a secret, as such. It's just... _Complicated_. I was the first, so I took on the alpha role. I have the power even though it really belongs to another wolf. When he changed, I tried to turn over the reigns but... Well, he's really young and he doesn't want it. Honestly, Drea, I've tried to get him to take it, but he won't. Will it make a difference with your magic?"

Drea thought for a moment, as they continued their walk to the practice area.

"It might be easier with the true alpha, but the last thing we need going into a battle is an unwilling leader. It's probably not worth it."

Sam nodded and put his hand out to halt her progress. Drea turned to face him and was surprised at the look of concern on his face. He took this job very seriously and loved his pack, it was practically written on his face.

"Does it make a difference if the true alpha is Jacob?"

The look of utter shock on her face told Sam two things: first, that news was the last thing she'd expected and second, it really did make a difference.

"He has it in him, Drea. He can do it. When it comes to the wolf stuff, he's a natural. If you can talk him into stepping up tonight, I will support you a hundred and ten percent."

The wheels in the little witch's head began turning. If she could get him to do this, she could use their bond to help protect the entire pack with a minimal energy drain that would allow her to fight too. Her eyes took on a determined look and Sam could tell that she at least wanted to try. He nodded at her and they turned to head back toward the clearing where the pack was waiting.

Sam knew she had a hard sell ahead of her, but he only wanted what was best for the pack. He knew in his heart that that was Jacob. He was born to be their alpha. He had never hoped more than now that there was truth to the old adage about a wolf never being able to deny his imprint anything she ever asked. It had always held true for Emily.

As they stepped into the clearing, Sam spoke to Drea once more.

"Go get him and go for a walk. Do your best. I need some time with the pack to set up groups to form the waves of our attack. One way or the other, try not to be gone too long. We are due to meet the Cullens in just a few hours."

Drea nodded as she found Jacob, and Sam climbed up on a boulder to address the pack. Slipping up behind her sun god, Drea took his hand and began to pull him back toward the woods.

"We need to talk," she told him.

His shoulders slumped. Those were the last words he wanted to hear. It meant he was in trouble already. He glanced up at Sam to ask permission to leave and got an immediate nod. Whatever was going on, his alpha already knew it was coming.

As the pair reached the edge of the woods, Sam issued the command for the pack to phase. Jacob shuttered with the force of the command, but stilled when Drea looked into his eyes.

"That command was not for you."

Had she said nothing, he simply would have phased with the others. Now that he thought of it, he realized she was right. The command couldn't have been for him because he didn't feel forced to comply.

They walked further into the woods as the pack continued to shift and stretch in the clearing behind them. They continued to walk until they were sure they were out of earshot of the pack. Then Drea climbed a tree and settled on a low branch that put her only a bit above eye-level with Jacob. He was so very handsome.

"Whatever you are thinking, my love, I suggest you stop if you want to do any talking."

Drea blushed and forced herself to focus. This was a topic she needed to approach delicately if she expected to get her way.

"Jay, you know you are my life, right? No matter what happens, I will be by your side forever. I am yours. Always."

"I'm glad to hear you say that but the way you're saying it's making me worry."

"Please don't worry. Oh! I'm doing this all wrong. Please don't be nervous. It's all good stuff. It just might take me a while to explain it right."

Jacob took Drea's hands and squeezed them gently.

"Okay, baby. Take your time and I'll try not to worry," he gave her a dazzling smile that nearly had her completely distracted again.

The distance howl of a wolf reminded her of the time restriction Sam gave her. So she took a deep breath and tried again.

"By your customs, we're a couple. I'm your imprint and that puts me under the protection of your entire pack. In my culture, there's a ceremony that binds us in a similar way. This binding would also allow me to offer you some extra measure of protection in the coming battle."

"Really? Well, that's wonderful news! Can we do it now?"

"Well, yes. Soon, but I need to explain this to you, okay. Be patient."

"Sorry," he apologized, giving her a sheepish grin.

"There's more to it. It's called a handfasting and normally requires a high priest, but I think one of your tribe elders could do it for us. But Jay, please be serious for a minute and really think about this, okay? This is practically marriage in my culture. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

Jacob's eyes shown with unshed tears. "Okay... No, I'm not just _okay_. I'm amazed that my beautiful imprint just practically proposed to me. Are you sure? I don't want you doing this out of some crazy sense of loyalty, just to protect me."

"No, Jay, I want this. That's what I was trying to say before. I'm yours forever and I want you as mine."

Jacob pulled Drea down from her branch and swung her in big circles, hugging her close.

"Jay. Can't. Breath," she gasped and he finally set her on her feet.

He was unable to stop grinning, but Drea was afraid the next part would help with that problem all too well. She reached up on her tip toes and put a palm on each side of Jacob's face. Looking into his eyes, she gave him her most serious face.

"There's more. And I need you to be calm a little longer, okay?"

Jacob nodded and sat on the forest floor, bringing Drea down into his lap.

"Tell me, my love."

"The next part is about the pack." She paused and searched his eyes to be sure he was really listening and not lost in thought.

He nodded and she continued. "Our bond is strong now, after the handfasting, it will be stronger."

Jacob nodded, he understood that part.

"It will be very easy for me to protect you when the battle begins. And there is a way for you to share that protection with every member of _your_ pack."

Jacob went very still under her and she knew he'd caught the implication of the '_your_.'

"Sam told you," he said in a small, flat tone.

"Yes, he did, Jacob. And he's right. It's your birthright. Your responsibility."

She'd expected him to get angry or defensive, maybe even try to laugh it off. Instead he pulled her gently into a hug. Holding her as close as possible without hurting her, he began to softly sob.

She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered comforting words. He really was only sixteen. For all the height, physical strength, metaphysical power, and attitude, deep down he was just a scared kid. Hell, most of the pack was even younger than him.

"It's okay, dearest Jaybird. I know you're scared but I swear to you, you can do this and I will be by your side ever single step of the way."

He lifted his head and looked down into those beautiful emerald eyes and saw nothing but love and faith pouring out of them. He knew she was right. He had to take on the role he was born for. He was still worried but her blind faith strengthened his resolve.

He brushed a stray hair from her beautiful face and bent to softly kiss her lips. She was his. Forever. His purpose. His soul. He felt complete now.

Drea pulled back and looked up into Jacob's eyes.

"We need to get back to Sam. We will need to go meet the Cullens soon and I still have some things to tell the pack about my powers."

Jacob just nodded and stood with her still cradled in his arms.

"Hold on," he told her and she wrapped her arms snugly around his neck as he ran back to the clearing.

Jacob sat Drea up on the boulder Sam had stood on earlier before turning to the pack and phasing. Wolf Sam stepped up to Jacob and nodded his head before moving to stand behind him and speaking to the pack in their minds.

"_Take notice. All of you. This is Jacob Ephraim Black. He is your rightful alpha."_

As Sam went still behind Jacob, the pack mind became eerily silent for a moment.

Her beautiful brown wolf looked up at Drea and she nodded and smiled, giving him the courage he needed.

Jacob turned back to face his pack and spoke with the alpha tenor he was born to use.

"_This battle is coming and we will prevail. _

"_You may think you believe that, but do you really? Or are you just scared and trying to hide behind a bad ass attitude? I'll be honest with you, I'm scared._

"_I'm scared because this is about to get very real and very dangerous. Hell, most of us are still in high __school. We're not old enough to defend our country, but in less than two days, we will. Not from guns __and bombs, but from the walking evil dead that most people only face in their worst nightmares. _

"_It's okay to be afraid. It's right to. If you're honest with yourself, you must be, but know this... we will prevail. We were born to protect the world from exactly this. Admit to your fear, then move past it! Who's with me?"_

The howls filled the night air and Drea's heart soared with pride. Even though she didn't know what he told them, it was obvious he had successfully rallied the troops.

A couple of wolves took off toward the tree line and Drea had a moment to wonder what was going on before Embry and Paul's human forms reemerged in the clearing, dressed and heading for her.

"He needed us to tell you to talk to the pack, they can understand you. What do you need us to do before we leave to meet the Cullens?" Embry asked Drea as he and Paul joined her on the boulder.

Drea stood and faced the pack.

"I need to know what kind of energy drain it will cost me to shield you all at once. That way I can be prepared for the battle. We can practice this tonight with the Cullens."

Drea turned and spoke to Embry and Paul, "Do you have the charms Emily prepared for me?"

They nodded and she motioned for them to start distributing them to the pack.

"Emily was kind enough to get some of the girls help her put these together for me earlier today. There is one for each of you. Our hope is that the hemp rope they are made from is strong enough and loose enough to survive your phasing. That way, you will have them as wolves and as humans. The sachets are filled with a flowering herb called vervain. It will make you smell even worse to the vamps and help me keep track of you."

As she continued explaining the charms, Embry and Paul moved through the pack, sliding the charms around the giant wolves' heads. It would have been funny to watch, if the situation had not been so serious.

"All who wear the herb will be protected by my spell tonight. If it works, the telepath nor the empath should be able to use their powers on any of you. If all goes to plan with a ritual I'll perform tomorrow, I hope the amulets won't be needed in the actual battle, but I'll let you know that later. For now, don't take them off until the vampires are dead. Well, permanently dead. You know what I mean."

A few joyful yelps filled the air and Drea knew they had understood her.

"Okay, with that spell in place, let me tell you about another. If Sam would remember seeing me demonstrate my power, Holy Fire, you can all see how this slowed the vampire down."

She gave them a minute to relive Sam's memory and continued as she saw nods and small happy leaps that indicated to her they had seen her make a fool of the vampire in Emily's kitchen.

"I think I can also spread the lethargy that power causes. If this works, the vamps won't be able to run away from you. They'll move at less than a human's pace once they get near you. It will seem like they're standing still."

A few more yelps encouraged her to continue.

"I'm not sure how many of you I can cover with this spell but I hope to get you all. We won't be able to practice this. If we show it to the Cullens, when the red-eyes arrive, they could read their minds and get it from them. So we'll keep it a secret for now. I just wanted to tell you so you'd know what was going on if it starts to work during the battle.

"Finally, and the one thing I think we can practice tonight is sharing strength, it's called _cumhacht de tr__í_. I believe this will work well because of the pack mind. I believe Sam split you into waves, please move into those groupings now."

The wolves separated into groups of six before looking back up toward her. This was perfect because the spell would work on groups of threes.

"Great. Now within your waves, divide yourselves into two groups of three. Once in groups of three, one of you will be the point and the others the supports. Arrange yourselves into triangles, facing me."

The wolves began moving about into the formations she asked for and Drea turned back to Paul behind her.

"Paul, help me down. I need to move through the pack to each point wolf."

Paul nodded and helped the little witch down off the big rock.

The first group was Sam's. He was flanked by two wolves she hadn't yet met. Sam was the point so Drea placed her hands on either side of his muzzle and bowed her head.

"Goddess mother, protect this point's supports and allow him to draw their strength to fight."

She raised her head and gave Sam a little smile before moving on to the next group. As she moved through each group, saying the same prayer over each point, Paul, who was still human, and Jacob, who was still a wolf, moved along with her to help her find each group. Once she was done, Paul helped her back atop the boulder and joined her there, while Jacob stood watch from below.

"In a moment, I'll seal those prayers with a spell. I'll let you practice a bit and then retract it until the actual battle. What this will do is allow the point to draw strength from the supports. The supports will gain defensive strengths that will cause the attacking enemy to focus on the points only. The point will be stronger, faster, and more agile than that wolf would be on their own. When I close the spell, spread out and try charging each other. Ready?"

Her question was answered with yelps and howls.

"Embry."

"Yeah, Drea."

"I need you here to anchor me. Kneel in front of me and hold my hands. While I call the power, you'll be my connection to the earth and the pack."

He nodded and knelt in front of Drea, taking her hands.

"Paul, stand a little behind me. If this hits me as hard as it might, I'll probably fall."

"I got ya, little one," Paul told her with a grin and positioned himself behind the witch.

"Mother Earth, sister of the Goddess that gave us life, maker of all we hold sacred, lend us your strength. Center the power of the wolves to protect, all that is life and light, from all that is dark death. Goddess of Life, she to which we owe all, protect the supports as they lend their strength. Ward off the dark death that would harm them and wrap them in your love."

Once the last word of the spell left her lips, she sagged with the weight of the magic running through her, through Embry, and out into the pack. She leaned back a bit and Paul stepped up to support her as she release Embry's hands.

"Tell them to try," she whispered before sinking further into his arms, not able to support her own body weight.

"Try it," Paul called out to the pack before gathering Drea more securely in his arms. "You okay, little one?"

"I'm okay," she sighed quietly. "And I'm not little," she told him with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I'm a werewolf and I say that you are," he told the weak form in his arms with a chuckle.

"You're not, actually, but I'm too tired to explain," she mused softly at his misnomer.

Paul gave his worried alpha wolf a smile to assure him his mate was safe and chuckled again. The girl was obviously delirious with exhaustion. Glancing up, he began watching the wolves practice. It was incredible. For one thing, they moved differently than before. It was like each group of three were really one. They moved so seamlessly. The lead wolf of each group seemed to twist and turn much faster than was normal.

The really spooky thing was the fog. There was a thin line of fog that ran through each of the wolves and moved with them. It connected each one at a point and a circle connected all three of them again. He knew that symbol. He laughed and looked down again at the girl in his arms.

"The Power of Three, huh?"

Drea giggled softly and whispered, "I thought you might recognize the triquetra."

"Didn't know what it was called but yeah. Seriously, are you okay?"

"A little drained is all. Is it working?"

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing."

"Good. I'm going to call it back in now, if you and Embry will help me stand."

Paul nodded and Embry took her hands again. They lifted her back to her feet and held her there as she said the end spell.

"Mother Earth, we give thanks. Goddess of Life, we pay tribute. Our hearts and minds serve you by serving life. Release the wolves to singularity once again."

The fog rolled away from the pack, back to the witch. When it was all gone from sight, Drea took a deep breath and stood on her own power.

"That seemed to work well," she told Paul and Embry with a proud smile.

"Yeah, except for the part where you looked like you were going to die," Embry complained.

"Don't be so melodramatic. It'll be easier once I do a little more prep work and now that I know better what to expect. The pack's magic is very strong."

Drea looked down into the beautiful brown wolf eyes of her love. He seemed to give her a very wolfie grin. She was reminded of when she'd first called him Jaybird and he'd laughed at her. He was right about the size, but beneath it all, she could still see the gentleness in him. Even as a wolf, he was still her Jaybird.

He looked over his shoulder and then looked back at her and she envied the wolves who could hear his thoughts. Then he did it again. He looked deliberately at her and then back over his shoulder. She looked behind him, trying to see something he might be trying to show her, but all she saw were the other wolves.

"I think, little Tink, that he wants you on his back. If you are done and it is time to leave, you'll have to ride or you'll never keep up," Paul told her with a grin.

Drea looked back at Jacob for a sign. He nodded his head. Paul was right. She was going to have to ride a werewolf.

As Paul and Embry helped her down off the boulder she kept reminding herself, _"It's only my Jay. It's only my Jay."_

Jacob knelt before her and Paul helped her climb up onto the alpha's back.

"Don't worry, Tink! Your boy won't let you fall," he grinned and slinked away with Embry into the woods to change.

She would find a way to pay him back for the nickname, she began to scheme.

Paul chuckled to himself. He had managed to get her to stop looking so scared over the ride, but he imagined he'd pay dearly for the Tinkerbell comments eventually. No one ever got his humor.

As soon as those last two had phased again, Jacob issued his silent command, _"Sam, take the lead. __Let's go."_

Most of the wolves took off like the wind following their former alpha but Jacob started slower, allowing Drea to get her bearings and a good grip on his fur.

Wolf Paul came trotting up beside them and made silly faces at Drea. Jacob almost got angry and told Paul off, but then he felt Drea's legs relax minutely and heard her little giggle. He was just distracting her and helping her relax.

"_Thank you, brother,"_ Jacob told him silently.

"_Anytime,"_ Paul replied and they picked up their pace to meet the Cullens.


	9. Training Till Dawn

**Chapter 9 Training Till Dawn**

A/N: Thanks to my beta, Reka for catching my typos! =)

Comments are always welcome, even if they aren't always positive! Thanks for R/R!

Legal: This all belongs to SM. I'm just playing, not profiting. =)

~xoxo~

It was exhilarating. The wind whipped her long hair out behind her as Drea clung securely to Jacob's back. All too soon, she felt him begin to slow as they emerged in a large clearing. Jacob came to a stop and knelt down on the grass to allow Drea to climb down. She hoped it was an experience she'd get to repeat again soon, as she found her feet and Jacob returned to his full wolf height. Drea kept one hand on his shoulder and the pack parted like the sea as the couple made their way forward to meet the waiting vampires.

The younger Swan girl stared in amazement as she saw her cousin approaching with the russet wolf she knew was her best friend. Drea noticed that Bella was flanked by two vampires she knew, the boyfriend and the doctor, but there were five more she had yet to meet. Such a large coven. She was thankful to be surrounded by her pack.

Her pack. That's how she thought of them now. And they were hers, she knew, as she was theirs.

"Sam," the doctor called out cautiously.

Before she had time to think about it, Drea spoke up for them.

"He is here, but no longer the one to address."

"What do you mean, Drea?" Bella asked her cousin.

"The rightful alpha has taken his place in the pack," Drea answered, focusing her response on the doctor, as he was their leader. "Jacob," she told him, rubbing her mate's shoulder gently in acknowledgment.

Jacob ducked and raised his head, effectively nodding in agreement.

"Do you speak for him?" Edward asked Drea.

"I assumed you would, telepath. Can you not read the pack mind?" Drea asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure you know that I can't," Edward replied with a sullen scowl.

Drea smiled and a joyful yelp spread through the pack. Jacob nuzzled his girl gently until she was wedged against Paul's wolfen form behind her. It was an obvious expression. Jacob wanted her to stay here by Paul to be safe. She gave him a small nod and a smile and turned to drape her arm around Paul's neck as Jacob took off into the tree line to phase back and get dressed.

"Where's he going?" Drea heard Bella ask quietly.

"He'll be right back," Drea said, finally addressing her cousin directly.

Bella smiled, glad that her favorite cousin had chosen to stop ignoring her.

A moment later, Jacob came running back into the clearing on two feet and was, at least partially, dressed. Drea began to move toward him, but a shake of Jacob's head and a very quiet rumble from Paul kept her in her place. They obviously wanted her by a wolf in case they decided to get her out of there quickly. It was for the best. There was no way she or Jacob could focus if they were too close to each other.

"Congratulations, Jacob," Carlisle greeted him as he returned to the group.

"That's not necessary but thank you."

"Why are you hiding from us?" Edward accused with a growl.

Paul growled back at the impetuous bloodsucker, causing Drea to be momentarily startled.

"Dr. Cullen, I would prefer to keep this peaceful. Do you think we could talk without so many interruptions?" Jacob asked, glancing quickly at Edward and back.

Carlisle turned to Edward and gave him a look that blatantly said "leave this to me" before returning his attention to Jacob.

"Please, Jacob, call me Carlisle. And yes, I do. Excuse my son's rude behavior."

Bella managed a mumbled, "Get over yourself," before Carlisle turned his stern look toward her too.

"If we can drop the drama," Drea added gently, hoping to keep the peace, "We have a defense to plan."

Jacob stepped back slightly and turned his attention to her to indicate that she had the floor.

"The reason you can't hear them is because I am shielding them. My hope is that the same spell that keeps you out, will keep the witch twins out too."

The significance that had been lost on the wolves was not lost on the vampires. It was apparent on their faces that they understood the true magnitude of what she was doing.

"If you can protect the entire pack, that gives us the tactical advantage," the curly-headed blond said. "It is blocking me, as well as Edward."

He is the empath then, Drea thought to herself. As he mentioned her protecting the entire pack, Drea looked around and realized that only about a third of the wolves were still with them. They were still hiding their numbers from the Cullens. She hoped they would not have to reveal their secret tomorrow.

"Shall we split up and practice a bit?" Carlisle asked Jacob. "My son, Jasper, has experience fighting our kind."

"Then let him lead the way," Jacob answered.

As the wolves and vampires grouped up, Drea and Bella moved off to the side to be out of the way.

"I thought you were mad at me," Bella began slowly.

"Well, to be honest, little Cuz, I am. I can't _believe_ you run with vamps," Drea told her softly.

"You can't really _run_ with vampires," Bella told her, repeating her old joke to help lighten the mood.

It didn't help.

"It's not funny, Bells. I love you. You're my family, but what you're doing, it goes against everything I've come to believe. _They_ are the enemy."

"It's not that black and white. The Cullens are good people."

"They aren't _people_ at all, Bella. They're dead. You get that, right? Damned souls, still walking the earth."

"I don't believe that," Bella said, barely above a whisper.

"Regardless, they're dangerous."

"Life is dangerous, Drea."

"You're right about that, little one."

"I'm not little," Bella bit back at her in a way that reminded Drea of her defensive comments to Paul earlier.

They both had that stubborn streak. Drea sighed and calmed herself before continuing.

"You'll always be little to me. I will always feel the need to protect you," Drea held her hand up to stop Bella's retort and give herself time to complete the thought. "That doesn't mean I expect you to do what I think is best always. I get that you need to live your own life and make your own choices, but don't expect me to not worry or give you unsolicited advice, okay?"

Bella pulled her cousin into a tight hug.

"Okay! Drea, I love you too. Now, can you teach me the glowy hand thing?"

Drea laughed. "Sure, but we need one of your _friends_ to help."

"Alice," Bella called out and the short, spiky-haired pixie vamp ran over.

"Hi," she said holding a hand out for Drea to shake. "I'm Alice."

Drea just stared at the hand for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Alice… I can't," Drea began. "Nothing personal but I can't shake your hand."

There was an awkward moment where all three girls weren't sure how to proceed. Finally, Alice seemed to think it was best to just ignore it.

"I can't believe how much you look like Bella," Alice commented, changing the subject.

"Except for the eyes," Drea responded automatically. She and Bella had often been confused for sisters, but Drea had her daddy's green eyes and Bella had Charlie's brown ones.

"Can I help somehow?" Alice asked.

"Thanks," Drea acknowledged with a nod and a small smile. She'd try to play nice with the vampire, for Bella's sake.

Drea began working with Bella on calling the Holy Fire, with Alice playing target, as the wolves and other vampires continued their training. After two hours, Bella had made no progress.

"What is wrong with me?" she cried, frustrated with herself.

"I have a theory," Drea began. "This spell requires a certain conviction that we don't share."

"What do you mean?"

"I think," Alice answered, "that she means you don't see us as evil and you can't envision me as a target, so you can't call the power to defend yourself against me."

"Exactly," Drea agreed.

"So, what can I do?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. You can't just change what you believe and you wouldn't want to either. You might be able to get it to work if you felt really threatened, but there's no practicing that. I say we get you somewhere safe and far away from the battle tomorrow."

"Absolutely not!" Bella argued.

It was at that moment that the boyfriend decided to run over and join the conversation.

"She's right, Bella. You cannot be here," Edward told her.

"Finally, we agree on something," Drea added with a sigh of relief.

"Edward, there is no possible way I can sit at home and do nothing but worry about you all."

"Bella's right, Edward," Alice agreed. "You can't leave her all by herself. That's just asking for the Volturi to track her down and take her. Besides, if you leave her alone, she'll just come to try and find us and really get herself hurt."

Drea and Edward wore matching scowls, both trying to figure out how best to keep Bella safe.

"You have no offensive powers, Bella. You need to be somewhere safe. Not out here, distracting us from the fight," Drea tried to reason.

"Where? Where could I possibly be safe during the battle? Nowhere! So I might as well be here!"

Bella was being as stubborn as Drea knew she could be. If she and Edward could match strategies, maybe they could convince her. Suddenly, Drea knew just how to clue him in. She reached inside herself and made a small opening in her mental shield and thought at him.

"_Suggest she stay with the pack. Some will stay back to protect the rez during the fight. She can stay safe there."_

As soon as she let the thought out to him, she slammed her shield shut again. For a moment, Edward just stared at her in amazement and Drea wondered if she'd screwed up majorly by showing a vampire that the shield could be moved, especially _this_ vampire. Fortunately, he recovered from his shock before Bella had time to notice.

"Bella, why don't you stay on the reservation during the battle? You'd be safe there with some of the wolves," Edward suggested.

"I don't know, Edward," Bella began to waver.

Drea stepped in for the kill before Bella had time to argue further.

"Please, Bella. You can stay with Emily. The wolves will be there and you'll get updates on the battle from them. Besides, if you come on over tonight and stay until after the battle, you'll be on the rez for mine and Jay's ceremony."

Now she had Bella's attention.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?"

"Well, you know about the imprint. Since we're already connected in a Quileute way, I asked Jacob if he would go through a binding ceremony from our culture."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it's called a handfasting. It's like an engagement, sort of." Drea decided that admitting it was much closer to wedding would be a bad idea. She wanted Bella to get excited about it, not argue with her about it.

"But you just met," Bella started to argue.

"I know, but it's what I want and he agreed. Besides, the bond will make it easier for me to keep up with and protect the pack tomorrow. Come on, Bella. Please. I need you to be my blood witness."

"Blood? I don't do well with blood." Bella started to look green just at the mention of blood and Drea couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Says the girlfriend of a _vampire_. You do realize how funny that is, don't you?" Drea asked, almost doubled over in a fit of giggles.

"Ha, ha," Bella mocked sarcastically. "Laugh it up, cousin of mine!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Drea panted as she calmed down and caught her breath. "Being a blood witness doesn't have anything to do with actual blood. It means you're my family. We are blood, like that. Get it?"

"O-oh," Bella stammered, blushing at her mistake.

"So, you will come?" Drea asked, starting to get really excited about planning the ceremony now.

"Well, I guess it would give me a chance to learn more about our culture," Bella hedged.

"And, it will help me to focus, knowing you're safe tomorrow," Edward agreed.

"And how about _me_ knowing _you're_ safe?" she shot back.

"Like Drea said, you'll have wolves with you. They'll know what's going on," Edward answered perfectly before giving Drea a look that clearly stated he would be asking her about moving the shield later.

That was not a conversation she was looking forward to having. Come to think of it, nothing involving the vampires was something she looked forward to. How could Bella be so open to them? They used to share so much and have so much in common. How could they have grown so different?

"Fine." Bella finally conceded petulantly.

Drea looked back over to where she'd last seen Jacob. He was still in human form and was talking to the doctor. It was getting really late, well, early rather, and she hoped that they were about finished. Now that Bella had been talked into going with them to the rez, it was better to leave before she had time to change her mind.

"Drea," Bella said, calling her attention back to their small group.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Do you love him?" she asked, blushing a deep red and keeping her eyes on her feet.

"More than I ever thought possible." Drea's answer was quick, but nothing she had ever said contained more truth than those simple words.

"Then I will witness whatever you need me to. He deserves to be happy. He's, well, he's my best friend."

"Thanks, Bells. It means a lot to know you really care about him. I couldn't imagine ever being away from him, ever. I know we just met and it seems crazy… Daddy and Uncle Charlie will flip, but I don't care. I don't care about anything, but taking care of him and making him happy for the rest of his life and mine."

"I couldn't have picked anyone better for either of you and I'm really happy for you both."

At this point, both girls were crying as Drea wrapped her younger cousin in a long, heartfelt hug. Alice and Edward slipped quietly back to the practice area to allow them their moment. Drea rocked Bella in her arms and marveled at the crazy world in which they lived as they watched werewolves and vampires practice fight and the sun rose over the Pacific Northwest.


	10. Telling Dad

**Chapter 10 Telling Dad**

A/N: Thanks for beta'ing Reka! I love you! =)

Legal: Twilight and all things related, belong to Ms. Meyer, and her alone.

~xoxo~

Walking up to the door of the Black trailer, Drea started to get nervous. It was one thing proposing to the love of your life. Even telling her cousin about the ceremony hadn't been too bad, but this… Now she had to face her future father-in-law. What if he didn't like her? She was a pale face after all. Surely an important tribal elder would want his son to marry someone more important than some white witch.

She had almost talked herself into turning around and running back into the forest when Jacob came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"I love you. And he will love you too. Calm down, okay? If your heart rate gets any higher, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital," Jacob whispered, his breath tickling the side of her neck as he leaned over her.

Drea took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Jacob laughed. He never thought he'd see the day that anyone, much less a beautiful girl was afraid to meet his father.

"Not funny," Drea huffed.

"I'm sorry but it really is," Jacob answered her with another small chuckle before finally getting her up the steps to the door.

Drea raised her hand to knock, but Jacob reached in front of her and swung the door open before she had a chance. She looked back at him with a shocked look.

"What? I live here, silly girl!" He said, laughing at her again. "Dad, I'm home. Come meet Andrea."

Billy rolled out of the living room and caught sight of the couple as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Wow! Where'd you find the pretty girl, Jacob?"

"She fell from heaven, straight into my arms, Pop. Can you believe it?"

"I can," Billy answered as he approached and held out a hand to greet her. "I'm Billy. It's nice to meet you."

Drea blushed and took Billy's right hand in her left in an awkward greeting. She was too flustered to explain. Billy just chuckled and looked at her a little more closely.

"You're not related to the Swans, are you?"

"She's Bella's cousin," Jacob answered for his unusually shy mate.

"I thought she looked a little familiar. Well, welcome to the rez, Ms. Swan. We are happy to have you. Come on in and sit down."

"Call me Drea," she finally managed to speak to him.

Billy laughed heartily. "I don't think I've ever made such a pretty girl nervous before. What's the matter?"

Jacob tried and failed to hold back his laughter as he rubbed his hands up and down Drea's arm in an attempt to help her relax. He sat on the couch and pulled her down into his lap. If it was possible, her face got even redder. She was so embarrassed to be sitting on him like that, having only just met his father.

"Easy, babe. He won't bite. I promise."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, continuing to blush before turning her face into Jacob's chest to hide.

"Now, Jacob. What in the hell have you done to make the poor girl so uncomfortable?"

"Well, it might have been the imprinting…" Jacob trailed off as Drea went still in his arms and his father looked at him in shock before beginning to laugh again.

"Oh, well, if that's all!" Billy guffawed. "Welcome to the family, Drea."

She looked over at him and tried to get a handle on herself enough to actually talk to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm normally not a shy person at all, but it's a bit nerve wracking to meet the father of your soulmate," she said, turning back to stare up into the eyes of her love.

"Don't worry about it all. I just hope you can learn to relax a little. I really won't bite. I promise." Billy chuckled good-naturedly. "Besides, how could I not like my best friend's niece?"

"You're friends with Uncle Charlie?"

"Yep. Have been as long as we can remember."

"Oh," Drea said, her voice falling in dread.

"What's wrong now?" Billy asked her.

"She's either afraid of what you'll tell him or of what he'll tell you," Jacob answered for her again.

"What's that mean?"

"Well, Mr. Black," Drea began before Billy interrupted.

"Now, none of that. You can call me Billy or you can call me Dad, but that's all. Understood, young lady?" he asked in a joking tone of voice.

She smiled before answering him, "Yes, sir. It's just that, well I'm a little older than Jacob."

"You're his imprint, Drea. It doesn't matter how old you are. You two have to decided how to define your relationship. No one else."

"Yeah, but I'm ten years older than him."

"So? It doesn't bother me and I know it doesn't bother Jacob. Look at him, he's smitten," Billy said before he began laughing again.

Drea looked up into her Jacob's eyes again. Billy was right, he radiated love for her. She was very lucky and she realized she could not care less what her daddy or uncle thought.

Jacob could see the resolve formed in her eyes and gave her a quick squeeze to acknowledge it.

"So, what you think about all this? I assume he's explained things to you already."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed before we even met."

"How's that?"

"Very long story, as short as possible? I came home to explain our heritage to Bella and found a vampire leaning over her while she slept. Needless to say, I freaked and tried to attack him before she had a chance to explain that he was her _boyfriend_."

A shutter ran through Drea's body as she thought again of the repulsive choices her crazy cousin had made.

"Yeah, can't say we didn't try to warn her off of them, but she's stubborn. Just like her dad, that way," Billy lamented shaking his head at the memory of trying to get Bella to stay away from the Cullens.

"It's a family gene, I'm sure," Drea laughed, admitting her own stubborn streak.

"So how is it you know about all this? I was under the impression the Swans were human."

"Partially, but our line is descended from the fey, originally. We're natural witches, born with the magic, but passing for human when we are unaware. Our ancestors, much like yours, protected our people from evil."

"Huh, you don't say? So, is Charlie a witch?" Billy asked, not bothering to even try to contain his laughter.

"I don't think so," Drea answered, chuckling lightly. "Everything I researched focused on the females of the line carrying the power, but I suppose anything's possible."

"What about Bella?" Jacob asked. "Can she do what you can?"

"Well, we were working on that tonight. I mean, she has the shield thing down, but it's a subconscious effort. She's not even aware she's doing it. Tonight, I was trying to get her to call the hand of power against the little spikey-haired one, but she couldn't do it. She can't seem to see them as a threat, so she is having a hard time calling her defense."

"We still meeting up with her later?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, if your father approves. She's at Emily's waiting for us now."

"What do you need me to approve of exactly?" Billy asked.

"A han-" Jacob began before Drea cut him off.

"Easy, Jaybird. I think there's something else he needs to know first. Like the battle?"

"I know about the battle. I'm a tribal elder. Sam discussed it with us earlier."

"Okay, how about the change in rank?" Drea challenged, belaying the inevitable request of his son's hand, so to speak.

"Change in rank?" Billy asked, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Of course, dear. Let me spill _my_ secret news first!" Jacob said with mock enthusiasm.

Drea rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk. "My news makes more sense after yours, dear."

"Well, dad, you know how I'm suppose to be alpha and all? Well, now I am."

"That is some news. Are you sure this is the time to be changing leaders, right before a battle?"

"I don't know. She and Sam seemed to think so," Jacob said with a shrug, indicating the girl in his lap.

"I can protect the entire pack better with my spells because of my bond with their alpha. Sam seemed to think Jacob could handle this and was born for it. Said he's a natural at all things wolf," Drea told Billy, beaming with pride for her mate.

"Alright, now hit me with the rest of it," Billy said with a sigh, he was about ready to be done with this night full of surprises.

"With your blessing, and your help, I want to further strengthen the bond between Jacob and I with a ceremony from my culture. As a tribal elder, I was hoping you might even perform the ceremony for us?"

"Ceremony?" Billy asked, eyes wide as saucers.

"Easy, dad. Don't have a heart attack. It's not exactly a marriage. Just a bonding ceremony. It's called a hand-fasting," Jacob explained, hoping to avoid having to take his dad to the hospital tonight.

Billy just stared at his son and the beautiful girl he'd brought home tonight. He wanted to ask if they were sure. He wanted to say it was too soon, but he knew it wasn't true. She was his imprint, his forever. If she wanted to be further bonded to his son, it was a cause for celebration, not concern. Logically he knew these things, but emotionally he just wanted to protect his sixteen year old kid.

With a sigh, he released the stress and worry as best he could and gave the couple his best smile.

"I'd be honored to help you in any way that I can," he told them, a tear escaping and running down his cheek.

Drea squealed with joy and bounced happily in Jacob's arms as he beamed down at her. Then she stood and crossed the room to her future father-in-law and leaned over him to give him a big hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"You are quite welcome, my dear. Now, what do I need to do?" Billy smiled at his beautiful new daughter. She was truly captivating and he found himself wanting to do whatever it took to keep her happy.

"Well, since everyone's over at Emily's, why don't we head there and I'll explain as best I can on the way."

Jacob stood up and gathered his girl into a hug, pulling her off her feet before setting her back down to help his dad out of the house. On the outside, he was trying desperately to maintain some measure of composure. On the inside, he was as giddy as a school girl. In a very short time, the most beautiful woman he'd ever met in his life would willing bind herself to him. She was everything to him but the truly amazing part was that _she_ wanted _him_ too.


	11. The Ceremony

**Chapter 11 The Ceremony**

A/N: The ceremony below is an adaptation of my own wedding ceremony.

Thanks to Reka for beta'ing! =)

Legal: It ain't mine, unfortunately... =( Thanks for not suing, Stephenie! =)

~xoxo~

Many of the pack were still at Emily's when they arrived. Bella was sitting out on the steps by herself.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jacob asked as he approached her.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you guys to get back," she responded, but he could tell she was upset. It was probably Paul. He was always shooting his mouth off.

Speaking of the devil, Paul shot out the door and headed straight for Drea.

"Hey, Tink! I missed ya!" he yelled, as he lifted her up and swung her around in a hug.

Jacob snickered and pulled Bella up off the step. "Watch this. He's about to get it," Jacob sing-songed, directing Bella's attention to Paul as he set Drea back on her feet.

"I swear to the Goddess, Paul. You are asking for it!" Drea yelled, as she got her balance back.

"Oh come on now, Tink. What are you doing to do? You're so _little_," he goaded her.

Drea grinned at him. The look was pure mischief and Paul started to get nervous.

"Little, am I?" she asked, giving him an evil chuckle. "I think not!" She yelled as she raised her arms above her head and began to chant so quietly, even the wolves couldn't pick out her words, but the shiver of power moved over Bella. She didn't know what words her cousin was saying, as her lips moved so quickly, but she could feel something along her skin. It was like a warm breeze that comforted her, even as it made her worry.

Paul gasped, staring into the sky twenty feet above Drea's head. "I'm sorry, Drea. I was just playing. You know I love you, girl. You wouldn't squish me, would you?"

"What in the hell is he going on about?" Jacob asked, staring at the frantic wolf. He really looked scared by whatever he could apparently see above Drea's head, even thought no one else seemed to see anything at all.

She knew the spell would be broken as soon as she spoke, but Drea thought she'd scared him sufficiently so it didn't matter if she answered her mate's question.

"Oh he just got to see how _not little_ I can be," she chuckled, as Paul's eyes refocused on a normal sized Drea in front of him.

"How did you do that, Tink? It was like insta-giant. I thought you were going to step on me or something."

Bella and Jacob joined Drea in laughing at Paul when they realized that he'd been seeing a 20-foot-tall version of the elder Swan girl.

"I didn't really _do_ anything, Paul. It was just an illusion, a parlor trick of intimidation. No one even saw it but you."

"Still, damn cool trick. Think it would work on those bloodsuckers tomorrow?" Paul asked eagerly.

"Maybe, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try," Drea smiled, agreeing that it would be a fun trick to pull. Maybe her book could give her a few other ideas too.

Jacob walked over to Drea and wrapped his long arms around her waist.

"Are you ready, babe?"

"Yeah, let's do this. Bella is my witness. Billy's officiating. Who's yours?"

"I guess any of the pack _could_ do it. They are all my brothers in a sense. Maybe Sam?" Jacob asked her.

"It's your choice," she answered him, but he could tell she wasn't particularly satisfied with that idea.

"Of course, if he's willing... Paul might not be a bad choice either."

Drea's smile made it obvious that she had taken to the snarky wolf and considered him a friend already. Jacob didn't give a damn which wolf stood to his right, as long as this beautiful girl was to his left. For his part, Paul bounded over like the puppy he was and grinned at the couple.

"I'd be honored to be part of your fairy ceremony, Tink!"

Drea growled, actually growled, at the werewolf bouncing in front of her.

"You love me and you know it," he told her before stepping out of the way of her swing. It would have hurt her more than him anyway.

"Paul, stop agitating my girl and go get my dad for us," Jacob told him in a voice just short of an alpha command.

Paul stomped off to get Billy and Drea turned to her cousin.

"Do you have the scarf?"

"Yep," Bella answered her, lifting the small delicate piece of fabric from her arm to show Drea.

Paul wheeled Billy out to the flat patch of grass they had chosen behind Emily's to do this. The moonlight shown down on them and bathed the area in a silver light. _A very appropriate setting for a __werewolf handfasting_, Drea thought to herself.

Paul took his place to Jacob's right and Bella stood on Drea's left. Sitting between them, Billy read from Drea's book the words, infused with the magic of her people.

"Join hands with your betrothed," he instructed, taking the cloth from Bella and tying it around their hands. "Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember... Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your union, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for the gods and goddesses are with you always."

Drea and Jacob looked at each other.

"I vow this day and forever more to love and protect you with all the magic of my line and all the love in my heart," she told him.

"I loved you from the moment I saw you and I will love you forever, Drea. I will protect you with all that I am," he responded as naturally as he could, both having decided this part would be best unrehearsed.

Billy nodded, holding his own emotions in check as best as he could before continuing.

"Drea, I have not the right to bind you to Jacob, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time."

"It is my wish," she said softly, not taking her eyes from Jacob's.

"Jacob, I have not the right to bind you to Drea. Only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time."

"It is my wish," he answered with a small tremor of emotion in his voice and staring back at his love.

"By the power of the gods and goddess of her people, and that of our ancestors before us, I beg for the power to complete the bond you have both wished to enter into."

Billy placed his hands on the fabric he previously tied to the couples clasped hands and focused his prayers as Drea had told him to do. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, as a foreign power poured through his body and into the two before him. It was as if he could see their life forces swirling and mixing together. Even if he didn't fully understand what he was doing, he knew he'd done his part.

"Hey, Jay," Drea called, still staring dreamily into her mate's eyes.

"Yeah," he answered her, sounding a bit drunk from the power rush of their union.

"Kiss me," she breathed softly.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Leaning over their hands, he pressed his lips to hers lovingly. When they finally drew back, the couple noticed they were alone. Had their kiss lasted so long that they had run the others off? They didn't care. It's been a long day and it was their time now. They deserved to be alone for a bit.

Jacob moved around behind Drea so he could lift her off the ground with their arms still bound together.

"I think I will kidnap you now, my beautiful wife," he whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"It really wasn't a wedding," she protested softly.

"Does it matter, my love? I am yours, you are mine. The rest is just vocabulary."

"Then kidnap away, _ma grian_. You are my _Lugh_, my sun god. Go wherever you like, I will orbit you."

"Hmm, that sounds kinky," Jacob said, raising his eyebrows and chuckling before running off into the woods to find a quiet spot to snuggle.

~xoxo~

End note: _ma grian_ means my sun

I have a little outtake that I've written to immediately follow this. It is really just fluff, and not really very smutty, but I wanted to post it separately because I wanted to be on the safe side with the rating and I didn't want this story to go beyond 'T.' So, if you're interested, and old enough, you can look at my list of stories to read this outtake. It's called Melded. If you're not interested, or not old enough, don't worry. It is all fluff and will not make a real difference to the storyline. Thanks! =)


	12. Dreaming of Power

**Chapter 12 Dreaming of Power**

A/N: Thanks to Reka for being my awesome beta!

Legal: If I've said it once... But I'll say it again... It ain't mine! But I do wish it were. =)

~xoxo~

Bella could not fathom why she had allowed them to talk her into coming to Emily's. The evening had been nothing but stilted small talk from Embry or Emily and barely veiled insults from Paul. She was quite miserable and had just gone to sit out on the steps when Jacob, Billy, and Drea finally got back.

Why she got dumped over here in the first place was beyond her. What harm would it have been if she'd been there when Drea met Billy for the first time? Big whoop! At least Jacob was being nice to her. And it _was_ pretty funny to watch Drea pull that prank on Paul. He totally deserved it.

The ceremony was beautiful though. In fact, it was one of the most amazing things Bella'd ever seen. It was a little too close to a wedding for her tastes, but there was no missing the power of it or the love between her cousin and her best friend. She still didn't quite get the whole imprint thing, but she trusted the two of them to take care of each other.

When Billy had concluded the ceremony, she felt like she was surrounded by their love. It was beautiful, intense. It was a till-the-end-of-the-world kind of love, like her love for Edward. When she had looked over at Billy and Paul, while Drea and Jacob were kissing, she realized they were all feeling it and it felt a little awkward, like they were intruding on a moment much more intimate than a kiss.

They all quickly moved back into the house to give the couple some privacy, Paul helping Billy get up the steps. Things were nice for a while, like the three of them were still buzzing with the power of the magic and love they'd just experienced. Unfortunately the couple took off and it seemed they took the happiness with them. 

The spell broken, Bella felt out of place and uncomfortable again to be the vampire girl in the home of the wolf girl. So when Emily offered her a bed in the spare room, she gladly played up her exhaustion and went off to bed.

When she heard the remaining wolves say their goodbyes and head out, and she knew she was alone with only Emily's normal human hearing, Bella pulled out her cell to call Edward. She didn't even hear it ring before he picked up.

"Bella? How are you?"

"I'm fine, Edward. I just wanted to talk to you before I went to sleep."

"How did everything go tonight?"

"It was pretty amazing, actually. Well, the ceremony part anyway. The Drea ditching me with Emily for all but a few minutes part has sucked."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really miss you, but it's better that you're there until this is over."

"I know, I know. Consider me thoroughly lectured and skip it, okay?"

Edward chuckled. "Alright. Listen, I promise as soon as things are over, I'll... Well, I can't really come get you, but I'll get them to bring you back to me, okay?"

"You better. Goodnight, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

She hung up and snuggled down into the bed to try and get some sleep.

~zzzz~

Bella felt a familiar hand in hers and realized her eyes were closed. Opening them, she was disoriented for a moment. She found herself standing in the clearing where the Cullens and the pack had practiced earlier. There was a thick fog on the ground and a chill in the air. The weather was not unusual for Forks, but the heavy sense of foreboding in the air was not likely due just to the gloomy setting.

Edward was standing to her right. When she looked up at him, he gave her a soft smile and gently squeezed her hand before releasing it.

Bella found her older cousin to her left. Drea took Bella's left hand and guided it to the small of her back. The two girls nodded and faced forward just as a mass of vampires topped the hill in front of them. Bella felt a warm, almost electric, current coming from the ground up into her body and surging through her left hand into Drea where it rested on her cousin's lower back.

The girls both stretched out their right hands toward the approaching guard and the air in front of their hands shimmered and glowed. Bella felt the current circuiting her body and Drea's, begging for release. It was so intense. Not painful, just warm and sort of tingly. She felt like she could explode with the power she contained.

~zzzz~

Bella shot straight up in bed and stared down at her right palm. A strange symbol faintly glowed there. It was three swirls that connected to each other in the center.

"Was it just a dream?" she wondered aloud, taking a shaky breath and trying to calm her racing heart.

She needed to find Drea. She had to know what was going on.

Glancing out the window, Bella realized it was barely dawn. She slipped quietly from the house, trying not to disturb anyone. As she walked down the steps, she nearly tripped over the enormous smoky gray wolf sleeping at the bottom. He looked up at her and growled softly.

"Oh, get over yourself already, Paul! I'm really getting sick of your attitude. Do you know where Drea is?"

The wolf snorted and turned away from Bella.

"Fine! Whatever. I'll just wander off into the woods and see if I can find them myself," she told the grumpy wolf before heading toward the treeline, muttering frustrated obscenities under her breath.

Just as she reached the woods, a half-naked, panting boy caught up to her.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

She took a double-take, but still couldn't believe that she was seeing Seth Clearwater out at night in what was essentially the pack's uniform when they thought they might need to shift, a ragged pair of cutoffs and nothing else.

"Seth? What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he stopped, sort of laughing at himself. "Actually, I guess I just did, and I asked first."

Bella raised an eyebrow at him but decided it would probably just be easiest to answer. "I need to find Drea. Do you know where she and Jacob went?"

"Sort of. They are definitely out here somewhere, but we've honestly been trying to avoid them all night. Give 'em a little privacy, ya know?"

"Yeah. We? Seth are you..." Bella trailed off instead of coming right out and asking. After all, she'd already accidentally told the secret once. If Seth hadn't actually phased yet, he wouldn't believe the legends anymore than Jacob had and she'd be telling the secret again.

"It's okay, Bella. I already know," he whispered conspiratorially, "I figured it out when I turned into a giant wolf," he finished, laughing.

"But you're so..."

"Young? Yeah, well... The gene apparently does not discriminate based on age."

"I'm sorry," she told him, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder and noticing for the first time how much taller he was than the last time she saw him.

He shrugged and smiled. "It's okay. To be honest, I really like it."

Bella shook her head, not knowing how to empathize. "I really need to find Andrea, Seth. It's really important."

"Alright, Bella, but you don't need to be wandering around in the dark woods alone at night. If I remember correctly, you've never been so good with the balance thing."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure I'm any safer with grumpy wolf back there."

"Don't worry about Paul. He's all bark. Go on back inside. Emily's probably up by now and starting breakfast. I'll find Drea for you."

"Thanks, Seth."

"Anytime, Bella."

He turned off into the woods to search for the newly bonded couple and Bella headed back into the house to wait, anxious to find out what her cousin would think of her dream.


	13. Somebody Get This Girl Some Coffee!

Chapter 13 Somebody Get This Girl Some Coffee!

A/N: Thanks to Reka for being a wonderful beta! ;)

Legal: It's all Stephanie's! =)

~xoxo~

Drea sat up, yawning and holding her lower back.

"Humans were not meant to sleep on the groud," she griped at her mate as he rolled over and gave her a sleepy smile.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I'll get right on building you a fancy bed as soon as we kill all the blood suckers, deal?"

"I will hold you to that, Mr. Black!"

She stood, turning her back to him and stretched as much as she could, trying to ease some of the soreness that had accumulated there. They really had meant to go back to Billy's to sleep but they got distracted. And then they got distracted a few more times. At that point, they pretty much just passed out.

"What'd you say?" Drea asked, turning back to catch Jacob checking her out as she stretched.

"Didn't say anything, babe. Now, come back over here," he said with a sexy growl, holding his arms open to her.

She gave him a little pout, but she was only teasing and was about to run straight into his arms, when she heard him say something again. She stopped and stared at him for a moment. She knew his mouth hadn't moved.

"What did you say?" she asked again.

"I said, 'get over here,'" he repeated.

"No, after that."

He just looked at her, one eyebrow arched in question. Again, his mouth wasn't moving but she definitely felt like she could hear him speaking to her. Only, she couldn't quite understand the words. She closed her eyes for a second and concentrated.

Clear as a bell, she heard, _What is she talking about?_

"I'm talking about hearing you mumbling!" she responded, getting annoyed with whatever game he was playing. It was too early.

She opened her eyes to give him a frustrated look only to find him staring at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"What?" she snapped. He'd soon learn not to mess with her first thing in the morning; she could be quite grumpy before she was good and awake.

_Can you hear me thinking?_

She just looked at him carefully for a moment. His mouth definitely had not moved and it wasn't her ears that were hearing.

_I, uh, I think so?_ she thought back at him.

Jacob bounded off the ground and swept her up in his arms. "You can actually hear me thinking? This is cool! Well, it could be bad, but wow!"

_This is too weird. I've never heard of anything like this_.

"You sound worried. I don't understand. Aren't you happy about this? Doesn't it mean our bond, or whatever, is really strong?" Jacob was starting to worry that his mate did not share his enthusiasm over the new power.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. You're right. This is a good thing. I guess I'm just not as used to the idea of sharing thoughts as you are. Ah! It's too early, baby. Can you please take me somewhere for coffee? I need to wake up so my brain can process all this."

"Of course, I…" Jacob began before he was interrupted.

"Hey! Are you guys decent?" A voice called from just out of sight.

Jacob laughed. He should've known their little "hiding spot" was far from secret with a bunch of werewolves running around. He smiled down at Drea, still tucked into his arms, bridal style. She arched an eyebrow at him. She definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Yeah, Seth," Jacob called back. "It's safe."

A young boy, tall but obviously very young still, came walking into view.

"Hey guys, sorry to bother you, but Bella wanted me to come find you. She said it was really important that she got to talk to Drea."

"It's no problem. We were headed back to civilization anyway. I bet Emily has coffee and breakfast at her house. That work for you, babe?"

Drea nodded her head in the affirmative and watched the other boy for a moment, wondering who he was. Jacob finally noticed her confused look.

"Oh, sorry. I forget you haven't actually met everyone. They all know you because of the pack mind, but…"

Before Jacob could continue, Drea held up a hand to halt him. "The pack mind!"

"Yeah, I know it's a bit weird. I'm sorry," Jacob started apologizing, thinking Drea would be embarrassed that they would have no secrets from his brothers.

"No! It's not that," she interrupted, scrambling out of his arms and onto her own feet. "Phase!" she commanded, getting too excited to explain her idea.

"Uh, okay, but step back," Jacob agreed, not sure what she was going on about yet but trusting her.

Drea stepped back toward the other boy as Jacob pulled his shorts off and phased.

_Now, can you hear me?_ she asked Jacob silently.

_Yep, I still can, _he responded in kind.

_What about the rest of them?_ she asked, beaming at him.

_Tink?_ she heard Paul ask.

_It does work!_ she cried.

_How is she doing this? _Paul asked Jacob through the link.

_We're not sure yet, Paul. You're at Emily's, right? Just wait there,_ Jacob told him.

Drea was grinning from ear-to-ear. Seth, standing beside her, was still confused. Being in his human body, he wasn't catching the silent conversation, only watching the wolf and the girl grin at each other.

Jacob phased back and pulled his shorts on.

"Come on, let's get back to Emily's," Jacob called, grabbing Drea's hand to pull her along as he ran.

Seth followed, still lost to what had just happened to make the pair so much more excited.

The two boys kept pace with Drea, but it still didn't take too long to arrive in Emily's yard. Once there, they found Paul, still in his wolf form, practically bouncing like an overgrown puppy.

Drea laughed and reached out a hand to pet him. "If you're thinking at me, I can't hear. I think Jay has to be in the pack mind for it to work."

Paul dropped his head. Apparently, that was exactly what he'd been trying to do.

Bella came flying out the back door as Drea and Jacob walked up into the yard further.

"For you he bounces, all I can get is a hateful growl," she muttered before wrapping her cousin in a big hug and rambling off her news almost too fast to hear. "."

"Slow down, Bells. Let me get inside and see if Emily's got some coffee, okay? Then you can tell me all about it."

Drea and Bella climbed the steps to enter Emily's kitchen while Jacob, Seth, and Paul remained outside to discuss Drea's new trick.

"Okay, so last night," Bella began before Drea held up a hand to cut her off.

"First things first, love," she told her before her eyes began searching the kitchen for Emily.

A half a circuit later, she found her favorite new friend, standing by the sink with an empty coffee mug in her outstretched hand.

"Looking for this?" Emily asked with a grin. "There's fresh coffee on the stove and the cream's in the fridge."

Drea took the mug eagerly and wrapped her arms around Emily to hug her tight. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Emily laughed again and nodded as Drea released her and went to fill her mug.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed before plunking down in a chair at the table. She was getting really tired of everyone brushing her off and treating her like a child. She was eighteen years old, damn it!

Finally, after a few more minutes, Drea joined Bella at the table and took a sip of her coffee and sighing dramatically. "Perfect! Now, dearest Bella, do tell."

Bella huffed in irritation but proceeded with her story nonetheless. "I dreamt about the battle. You and I were there together. You put my hand on your back and it was like there was an electric current running from the ground and between us."

"So we were channeling energy together?" Drea asked, her eyes lighting up as she considered the idea.

"I don't know, I guess. The point is that I didn't have to call it; you called the power for both of us."

"That might actually work. You should call your boyfriend. Maybe we can try it once before the battle."

"Oh! And when I woke up, my hand was glowing like yours did!"

"Wait, are you sure you were awake for that part?"

"Yes."

"Bella! Your power _is_ active! It came to you without a vampire present," Drea shouted at her, shooting up from her chair. "It must have been the binding. Jacob and I got a new power, now you seem to have, I wonder if Paul benefitted," she continued, mostly to herself, as she began to pace a little circle beside the table.

"Not unless being extra grumpy to me is a power," Bella mumbled under her breath.

"You know, Bells, if you want me to be nice to your blood suckers, the least you could do is lay off my wolves!"

"I'm fine with the wolves, Drea, but Paul's an ass," Bella shot back, jumping up out of her chair and nearly knocking it over.

"Paul just… Never mind. We're not doing this. And certainly not right now with the Volturi on their way. Call Edward, ask him and his brother, the one with the empathic power…"

"Jasper," Bella supplied.

"Right, Jasper. Ask them if they will meet us at the treaty line. We can try your idea and see if your power will work and I have one other thing I'd like to try with them too."

"Okay," Bella responded, trying her best to drop the attitude for the common good, for now. She dug out her cell phone to dial Edward.

"Oh and ask if Alice knows anything new," Drea added as she grabbed her coffee and went out the back to talk with Jacob.

_At least she remembered Alice's name_, Bella thought to herself as the phone began to ring.


End file.
